Through The Web
by rosieelfgirl
Summary: A rom-com about Long-Distance relationships, bad jokes, shitty music, YouTube careers and video-games. Slap in some crazy room-mates, an international friendship with a seven year age gap (which Lavi decides not to think about too much) and a lot of driving around at night, and you have yourself 'Through The Web'. Lavi/Allen, Linalee/Kanda mentioned. Lots of characters. Modern!AU.
1. The Best Day

**A note from the Author:**

Hey there and welcome to _Through The Web _a Lavi/Allen fanfiction about long distance relationships, youtube, video games and shitty music. This is a sort of apology to all the fans of _Playing The Part _which I really wish I could finish, but just can't without going back and re-writing half of it. I hope you all like this story instead. Also, the experience with the old woman on the Tube was something that happened to me and two of my best mates. I kid you not. I nearly cried, and felt like this was a good opportunity to get it out of my system.

Also there is a playlist on 8tracks that goes with this, so listen along: /rosieelfgirl/super-unique

This is written in third person with a focus on Lavi's perspective, with occasional bouts of Allen.

**Through The Web**

**Chapter One: The Best Day**

Lavi J. Bookman had always loved the internet. He often found himself somewhat proud of the human race for inventing such a device. Social networking. Instant access to information. Books. Tv. He loved it all.

But his favourite thing about the internet would always be YouTube.

Lavi had been on youtube pretty much since it was available back in 2005. _BookmanJr_, which had, and always would be, his channel name. Of course he had never uploaded anything, well maybe a few terrible videos of images put to music. But everyone was doing that back then.

He'd always enjoyed watching the silly videos and vlogs people uploaded, but he was truly hooked to the video website during the dawn of the 'let's plays'.

Seananners, Achievement Hunter, NerdCubed, PewDiePie, CaptainSparkles, Cryaotic, TheYogscast…. the list of 'Let's Players' in his subscriptions was endless. Some may say he was obsessed. Which he was. But he was a teenager, he was a dude, he was a gamer and he was bored.

Just as Lavi was preparing himself for a three year slog doing 'Games Design and Programming' at university, he discovered a little known player called _the14th_. Who, as far as Lavi could tell, was a British teenager with a little too much time on his hands.

Lavi had taken a liking to him instantly, something about the dry sense of humour and the politeness he held toward his fans. Lavi remembered when _the14th, _or Allen, boomed in popularity. It happened suddenly, something to do with one of the 'famous' vloggers subscribing to him and making a 'Favourite YouTubers' video, followed by a large group of fans. And then some more, and more, and more.

More fans kept flooding in, until Allen had gained a little under 20,000 subscribers in a couple of months. Lavi for one was thrilled by his favourite youtubers new success. Despite living on the other side of the world and having never spoken a word to the guy, he thought of Allen as some sort of a friend.

The British teenager had become a constant companion on his journey from home to a new and lonely place. Allen was the only one who remained constant, three times a week, whilst his old friends got wrapped up in their own lives. (Which was understandable).

By Lavi's second year of University he was sharing a flat with two good mates, Kanda and Krory. Both of which, even though Kanda was a bit of an ass, gave him the confidence to start his own videos. Needless to say he wasn't expecting much. Maybe a hundred subscribers at most.

He started with Fallout 3.

And people loved him.

Whether it was simply due to the fact that _more _people were around on youtube these days, or that he was actually good didn't matter.

His popularity exploded, and to be honest he didn't quite know how to take it. He couldn't really afford all that much in terms of equipment, but he tried anyway.

University became the hobby, and gaming became his job. He became partners with Youtube, allowing advertisements and getting X amount of money for X amount of likes. And even though he found it kinda cringey, he started selling merchandise such as t-shirts. He needed the money if he wanted to keep up this rather expensive hobby/job.

In 2009 Lavi had earned himself enough money to live in a flat all on his own. He finished his course with, not flying colours, but maybe sailing colours. And set about trying to sustain himself alone with no one to rely on anymore.

Except Allen of course.

Allen was always there, somewhere on the other side of the world.

And everything really properly _started_ on one evening in November 2011.

Lavi was sat in a new swivel desk chair, spinning around lazily. He tipped his head back, staring up at the ceiling with a single green eye, watching the light move in and out of his line of vision. He stopped spinning, checking the clock on his computer before groaning.

He heaved himself up out of his chair, tripping up over his own feet as a wave of dizziness set in. He plodded over to the kitchen, and set about making himself a snack. After all, there was nothing to do but wait. And eating was always nice.

"They're late again..." he mumbled to himself, groping around in the fridge for some sandwich making materials.

Lavi was waiting for Allen's live stream to start. He tended to do one every Friday evening at 10pm GMT, which was around 5pm where Lavi was. Allen, Linalee and Tyki were always there playing video games into the early hours of Saturday morning. Occasionally accompanied by Allen's friends Miranda, Howard (who was often called Link, due his love of the Zelda franchise and the fact he hardly spoke) and Tyki's niece Rhode.

Lavi flopped the finished sandwich unceremoniously onto a plate.

They were a great mix of characters really, now that Lavi thought about it.

Allen was witty and sarcastic, and had a habit of gambling on their multiplayer matches. But he was also ridiculously polite, even going so far as to apologise to NPC's.

Linalee was very chipper, always positive and great at sorting out all the technical problems that were bound to occur.

Tyki was….well Tyki was Tyki. He was suave, flirtatious, Portuguese and a tad creepy.

Miranda was lovely, Link was clever and Rhode was very similar to her Uncle.

"Allen has a lot of good friends really." Lavi mused, taking a bite out of his sandwich and grimacing slightly at the wilted lettuce. He sighed, sitting on the counter and resting his head in his hands.

_He _didn't really have many friends.

Sure he had Kanda, Krory and he was on reasonable terms with Kanda's brothers. But they were all busy with their own lives. He would meet up with them and go see movies and that sort of thing. But they didn't come over and hang out, or even skype much anymore.

And there were the few youtubers he did collabs with sometimes, and his fans obviously. But most of them were scattered across the globe. And his fans were a little, well overwhelming sometimes.

But there wasn't someone who was _always _there. Someone who he could text and they'd come over, play video games, eat pizza and watch kids films with him. There wasn't someone who would be there for him no matter what the time was.

He was quite lonely really.

Although Lavi supposed it was in his nature. He'd always been moving across the country with his Grandpa when he was younger, so he'd never really made _strong _friendships with people.

He sighed and rubbed at his temples.

"Maybe I just need a girlfriend or someone like that." He chuckled to himself. He rolled his eyes, "Yeah like I'll ever find someone who's willing to put up with me playing videogames all day every day. Maybe a cat's a better choice." He plucked a can of cheap beer from his fridge and took a long swig.

"_We're late again aren't we?"_

Lavi's head shot up, and he dashed into his room. Dropping into his chair with enough speed to send it twirling.

There was a chuckle from his computer speakers.

"_Yeah, we're late again." _

Lavi checked the livestream video, Allen's desktop background of the character his fans had created (a strange golden ball with wings, not too dissimilar to the snitch from Harry Potter) lit up the previously blank screen.

"_Well," _that was Allen's soft voice _"at least it wasn't my fault this time."_

"_Allen you were once twenty minutes late because of the 'yellow label' markdowns in Tesco. It's always your fault."_

Lavi snorted, he remembered when that happened.

Allen huffed, _"Yes well. On to the stream. We're gunna start off in a few minutes. But first of all, the usual rules: no spamming in the chat, no insulting people and no complaining. If you don't like us or the game we're playing you can leave and come back later. The words 'scar', 'hair', 'fag' and 'tits' are still banned. Thank you."_

Lavi took another swig from his beer and watched them set up Prop Hunt (a game that had become popular recently), his mind on other things.

Allen and his friends had always got quite a bit of 'hate'.

Sometime during Allen's second year as a GCSE student (whatever that was, Lavi had looked it up but he still didn't quite get it) he had stopped filming a face-cam for his videos, and the videos themselves trickled down to about one a week at a push.

And the vlogs that he did from time to time stopped completely.

He had gotten irritable and began getting angry in his videos, something that had never really happened before.

Lavi had been worried about him, he had been sure something must have happened. The young boy had never been too concerned about showing his face before. There was nothing wrong with his grey eyes and brown hair, and whilst the 15 year old wasn't the _most attractive _human being in the world, there was nothing to be ashamed of.

Lavi had been _sure _something bad had happened. So had many of Allen's other fans.

A few however had just been horrid. Some accused him of copying other let's players who refused to show their faces. Some had called him lazy. And some had simply unsubscribed.

So when he came back with a vlog and a scar across the left hand side of his face, and explained that there had been an accident, Lavi was relieved to no end. Some of his fans asked what had happened, some just said that they were glad he was back and even a few apologised for their rude behaviour.

But some, some bastards out there in the world, called him a freak. Said that _they deserved an explanation_.

Allen never gave an explanation.

Things only got worse when Allen dyed his hair white. He didn't explain that either but Lavi thought it suited him. Allen always ignored all the negative comments, blocking repeat offenders and simply holding his head high and continued to have fun.

But the live streams were always the worst. With no real way to block people anyone could show up and comment anything really. Mostly it was fine, but people would continuously question about his hair or his scar. Some of the male viewers were rude to Linalee, Rhode and Miranda on a regular bases. And a lot of people called Tyki and Allen fags.

The internet really sucked sometimes.

But, as far as Lavi could tell from his own fans, was that the ignorant shouted the loudest. And that the proper fans, the nice ones, the supportive ones, were always there. But their words were drowned out.

Lavi was jerked from his musings when a loud laugh pierced the room. He glanced back at the screen, Allen had just walked in on Tyki who had accidently turned himself into a large conference desk.

He was grinning from ear to ear in the little 'face-cam' box in the corner. His hair was ruffled under large headphones, and he seemed to be wearing a large jumper. It must be cold, wherever he lived.

Lavi chuckled, and then sighed again.

He tried to watch the streams every week, simply because they we're awesome to watch and listen to whilst answering comments. But something about them would make him feel just a little sad.

To put it really simply, which was always the best way to put it, he wanted to play too.

Which would never happen.

Kanda had told him so many times to _'Just bloody ask the beansprout to do a co-op already!' _. But he just _couldn't_. What if Allen found out he was a massive fan and though he was super creepy? What if he was no good at the game? What if Allen didn't like him?

What if he said no?

Lavi couldn't face that rejection, not from someone he admired so much. It would be like if Dumbledore told Harry that he was a loser. Well that would just be weird, but the hurt would be the same. Kinda. Lavi guessed it was just some weird ass complex he had that he should probably get therapy for but wouldn't because it wasn't that big of a problem and he wasn't a pansy.

He shook his head a told himself to stop wallowing in self-pity, pay attention to the stream and have another beer. He did all three, but maybe not in that order. The first thing he did was maximise the stream and move it across to his second monitor (and dear god had a second monitor been bloody hard to hook up for some ungodly reason) and open up his inbox, skype, twitter and latest youtube video on the other. Fully intent on answering anything important and flagging anything that made him mildly irritated.

Lavi answered comments, sipped his beer and laughed along with Allen for the first two hours of the stream. But then everything came to an abrupt pause.

"_Huh?"_

"_I told you Allen, I'm going to a wedding tomorrow so I can't stay for the whole stream. I'm sorry." _Linalee mumbled, sounding truly apologetic.

Allen laughed and waved his had in a dismissive way, _"Oh that's fine Lina, I remember you telling me that. Guess I just forgot again."_

There was a brief goodbye and then the game started back up again. But fifteen minutes later, it stopped.

"_Oh shit! Allen sorry, something work related just cropped up on my phone. You know what time differences are like. I've gotta go."_

Allen looked a little more disappointed this time, and with good reason. With Tyki and Linalee gone, it would be just him for another three hours. But he remained as polite as usual.

"_That's fine Tyki, I understand. See you next week though right?" _

Tyki's voice was a suave as ever, his distress from earlier melting away, _"Of course. See you next week my darling boy."_

Lavi snorted.

"_Don't call me that Tyki! Now bugger off before I change my mind."_

There was silence for a few moments, Lavi watched the 'Be back soon' screen intently, and then Allen let out a small sigh. There were a few more minutes of silence, and some of the viewer's began to trickle away into the night. Lavi waited in anticipation, waiting for Allen to do something. A clock ticked in the hall.

"_Well. I guess I'm going to have to come up with something to do then." _He smiled warmly at the camera recording his face, which was just a cheap webcam from what Lavi could tell. The Brit stretched his arms above his head.

"_Right. Well I'm going to go make myself a cup of tea and then I'll be back. So if any of you have any ideas tweet me now! Be back soon, thank you for watching. Feel free to subscribe if you haven't already. I know, shameless."_

And with that he disappeared from view, the sound of a door opening just managed to reach the microphone. Lavi shook his head fondly and decided to see what people were suggesting.

Some were calling out the names of games. Some were asking him if he could get some other people on to take Linalee and Tyki's place. Many people were asking _to _take Linalee and Tyki's place. A few people had even mentioned _him_, mutual fans Lavi expected.

Lavi laughed, and decided that he'd play along too. Quickly typing out a message:

'_So I hear the14th needs a back-up friend, maybe someone charming like me ;)'_

And send.

Lavi ran a hand through his hair, spinning around in his chair again. He was being brave tonight. He eyed the tweet again, he was being bloody cheeky too. Maybe it was the three beers. It was probably the three beers. Or was it four now? Hm.

Oh well, he eyed his twitter feed, his fans seemed to be up for it anyway. Not that Allen would actually see the tweet. It'd probably get lost in the fan onslaught. Allen returned a moment later, hands wrapped around a steaming mug of tea (Lavi didn't see the appeal of the leaf water). He settled himself back into his seat, and began scrolling through the comments, chuckling occasionally and reading a few out loud.

"_Speed run Portal? What do you think I am? I'm not that good."_

He stopped. He seemed to flush a little bit. And then he grinned.

"_This is brilliant!" _he squeaked, seemingly unable to control his excitement. Lavi wondered what had got him so flustered. Could it have been…..no. Nah. No way.

"_You're going to have to bear with me for a few minutes, this will be a great surprise."_

Lavi watched the little face cam as Allen typed furiously and then smiled smugly at the camera.

"_You should consider checking your messages, sir."_

Well that was oddly vague and cryptic. Who was he talking to? Lavi turned to his messages out of reflex, and was amazed to find something blinking away in his PM's.

_I'd love to have you on the stream, send me your skype if you're really up for it. – Allen_

Lavi was stunned, this couldn't be happening. It had to be some kind of a cruel joke, right. Was Kanda being horrid again? He glanced nervously back at the screen, Allen was staring at him.

Well _technically _he was staring at the camera, but the effect was still the same.

Lavi replied tentatively, scratching at the skin behind his eye patch. His stomach was churning, and he seemed to have sobered up far too quickly for his liking. He supposed that the worst that could happen, was that…..well he didn't know actually. Lavi's brain wasn't working at the speed it usually did.

He cracked his knuckles and span around in his chair nervously. Deciding to make a quick dash to the fridge for another beer, but instead settling for a coke. Four-no _five_ beers in one night was probably a _little _too much. He'd returned to his desk before realising he was still in his eye patch and should _really _sort that out if he didn't want to look weird. He sprinted to the bathroom, removed his eye patch and ever so gently pushed his prosthetic eye back into his eye socket.

He blinked a few times, prodding the prosthetic around until it sat comfortably.

He wondered back to his room. He sat down. He twiddled his thumbs.

Allen began typing on his keyboard.

Lavi's Skype pinged. _'Allen Walker has added you as a contact'_

"Well shit." Lavi barely had time to curse before the young man started calling him. He glanced back at the video.

"This isn't happening. I'm going insane. I ate bad food. Fuck. Uhhhhh. Oh crap."

After a 4 second mental debate Lavi muted the stream and picked up the call. Allen Walker (apparently that was his full name. Really boring and average, who knew), was smiling back at him.

"_Oh my gosh it really is you. I thought Tyki was playing a joke on me….again."_ he smiled and then grimaced and then smiled again. Funny how they had both thought something similar.

"Uhm. I'm sorry?"

Allen laughed, "_Not your fault. What were you doing watching the stream anyway?"_

Lavi looked around awkwardly, "I uh, always watch the stream." He trailed off meekly. Allen laughed again, _"Really?"_

Lavi rolled his eyes, "Yes really. Now go on make fun of me, British boy."

"_English."_ Allen corrected, grey eyes darting between what must be Lavi's face and something else on his computer. "_And I'm not going to make fun of someone who's awesome, even if they're ginger."_

"Ah fuck off. I'm just unique is all." He sniffed in mock sadness. Allen had called him awesome, Lavi was having an internal meltdown.

A notification popped up on Lavi's screen, and after a few seconds of tinkering he and Allen were now _bestest buddies _in the online gaming library known as Steam.

"_Super unique."_ Allen added sarcastically, _"What do you wanna play?"_

Lavi scanned his library, what was a good game for two people who were awkwardly bantering with each other. He pulled a blank.

"Hmmmmmm. Left for Dead 2?" he suggested. Allen glanced at something to his left_, "I bet twenty quid you die more than I do. Oh and by the way, for those of you watching. This is Lavi, or BookmanJr. He's awesome, you should go subscribe to him. Honestly he's about a million times funnier than me and I'm a little shell shocked."_

They set up the game, chatting about random things. How Allen's roommates put up with the noise, the fact that Lavi looked dumb in his glasses, a debate on whether tea was _actually _that good ("_It's lovely!"_ "No it's really gross."), etc etc.

"Nooooo!" Lavi cried out in despair as he was eaten alive by zombies, yet again. He slumped backward in his chair.

"_Did you die again?"_ Allen asked sweetly, a mischievous undertone evident in his voice. Lavi grunted. _"What does that make now?...25 to 13?"_

"You're not as nice as everyone thinks you are." Lavi grumbled, checking the time and stretching his arms above his head. Allen yawned and buried his head further into his jumper, his avatar was mauled to death.

"_What time is it where you are? Where are you anyway?" _Allen asked as they started again, mice clicking furiously.

"Uh. Around 10pm. And I'll tell _you _where I live but not the _thousands of people watching_. DIE YOU ZOMBIE BASTARDS!" He replied, swinging deftly at a zombie that was trying to attack Allen.

The younger man yawned again_, "Oh right I forgot about that. They're usually all gone by now."_

"It must be my charming personality making them stay." Lavi smirked as Allen shook his head in exasperation. _"Must be."_

They both died much quicker that time, and stayed still for a few moments. Allen yawned, Lavi did some quick calculations.

"Dude it's nearly 3am, go to bed."

Allen looked at him with something that could have been confusion or fondness, Lavi wasn't sure yet. _"You sure?"_ he asked.

"You've normally finished by now anyway. And you look exhausted. Go to sleep."

Allen nodded and turned his attention to his fans_, "Alright guys, Mama Lavi says we have to go to bed. It's been fun, hope to see you all next week. Byeeeeeeeee." _

Lavi watched as the Livestream flickered into Offline mode and Allen fiddled around with his computer for a few minutes.

"_Hey Lavi?"_ Allen spoke softly through his microphone. And Lavi couldn't help wonder what his voice sounded like without the weird mechanical tinge the computer gave it.

"Yeah?"

"_We'll do this again right?"_

"Sure little buddy, whenever you see me online you just go ahead and call."

"_Really?"_

"Yeeeees, now stop asking so many questions and go to freaking bed."

Allen laughed, _"Okay okay, goodnight."_

"Goodnight."

Allen disappeared from sight with a woosh of sound. Lavi removed his glasses, rubbed at his eyes and groped for his eye patch. He twirled around in his chair grinning from ear to ear. He had just made friends with his favourite Youtuber, hadn't made a complete fool of himself _and _been invited to play again.

This was the best day.

"This is the best day!" he cheered to himself, once again pushing himself to his feet and heading to the kitchen. Detouring to the bath room along the way. He reached into his cupboards for hot chocolate powder, but his hand stilled over the box of tea bags that he always had but he was never too sure why he had them.

He boiled the kettle, letting the sound of it fill his apartment and letting Allen Walker fill his thoughts.

He chuckled to himself, Allen Walker really was an unexceptional name. But it suited him. Practical, kind hearted and cunning. Allen was an enigma wrapped in politeness wrapped in a jumper. Or something along those lines at any rate.

He poured out the water, let the tea bag sit, took it out and stirred in some milk.

He waited for it to cool, gazing absently at the lego-head cookie jar someone had got him for Christmas god knows how long ago. He thought about zombies, and English words for things, and time differences, and how big the world was and what to have for breakfast tomorrow.

Pancakes. He was going to have pancakes tomorrow and use up the last of those eggs. Or maybe he should make omelettes for dinner instead?

Thoughts filled his brain, unfiltered. Flowing back and forth and not really being thought about all that much. He sipped his tea. He spooned sugar into his tea and sipped it again.

"Still gross." He muttered looking into the pale brown liquid, steam warming his face. He sat in the kitchen, drinking his gross tea and thinking about everything but not really thinking about anything.

Lavi finished his tea, washed out the mug and switched off the kitchen light. He checked the windows were shut, and doubled checked the front door was still locked. He plodded over to his room, slipped into rabbit print pyjama trousers and settled down in his bed.

Grabbing his phone from its position on the bed side table he dicked about on the internet for a while. Laughing at all the fuss that he and Allen had caused online, and catching up with a few series' of videos he hadn't had time to watch recently. Reminding himself yet again that he needed to find someone to play Minecraft with.

And then Lavi dozed off. His mind still full of Allen Walker and his dull sounding name.

He had pancakes for breakfast.


	2. ABBA? Really?

**A note from the author: **Hello again. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and comments on chapter one. For the people asking, TTW will be updated once a week probably on a Friday or Saturday evening unless I'm occupied with real life stuff. I've written all the way up to and including Chapter 6, and have a Post-It Note plan for chapters 7 - 14. So I know where I'm going and hopefully there shouldn't be any long hiatuses. For once I know exactly how this monster is going to end. Fucking hell yeh!

**Chapter Two: ABBA? Really?**

Lavi went to visit Allen first.

During the months that had followed their impromptu live stream a strong fan base for the both of them pinged into existence. They even got a couple of pairing names: 14books and Laven. Personally Lavi thought Laven had more of a ring to it.

It had been embarrassing at first. It was odd, seeing the way people would read into the conversations the two of them had. It made him think and over analyse _everything _they said. And then he realised it was all a load of teenage nonsense and he'd settled on having fun and flirting _just _to egg the fans on more.

"Just to egg the fans on." He mumbles to himself one evening after a particularly flirty online Monopoly game.

"_Yes! I got Boardwalk and Park Place!"_

"_Park what?"_

"_The blue ones."_

"_Oh fuck. You mean Mayfair and Park Lane don't you?"_

"_Wait…we have different boards don't we?"_

"_Apparently so."_

Allen had landed on _Mayfair_ (seriously Mayfair? What even was that name?)

"_Fuck your hotels."_

"_I'll fuck you in a hotel." _Lavi had replied.

It only took two hours for that comment to spawn fanart and the beginnings of probably not that great fanfictions. For one thing Lavi wasn't nearly as hairy as everyone seemed to think he was. And he was at least 80% sure Allen wasn't into being tied up. He had bookmarked a particularly plot heavy one where they were both business tycoons though. He made a note to send it to Allen once it was finished, that guy loved reading the stuff the fans had written.

Lavi had sent Allen a package of American candy and a hideous glow in the dark Halloween-sweatshirt for Christmas. Lavi received English sweets and a horrendous Christmas jumper which he wore with pride in his annual Christmas vlog. The two of them exchanged messages over the Christmas and New Years holiday. Lavi decided Cadbury's were gods and Allen informed him that Hershey's were tasteless and he was never to send them to him ever again. Both of them wore their gifts when they skyped on Boxing Day.

In January Lavi caught a nasty cold and Allen called him 'snot-face' for three weeks, but sent him a link to a recipe for _'the best chicken soup ever' _and promised him it would make him feel better. He also periodically sent him photos of puppies with motivational quotes on.

The soup helped.

In February Lavi complained loudly during their _Minecraft Survival Island _series about how alone he would be on Valentine's day, and that Allen was too young to know the pain of a lonely heart. Allen told him to get a cat.

In March Allen was stressing out over deadlines for his University work and looked to be losing weight rapidly. Lavi pointed him toward some of his favourite Disney and Dreamworks movies, telling him to watch one in the evenings when he could. He also called Linalee and asked her to make sure he was eating properly.

It was the beginning of May, the two had been friends for around five months, and Allen had asked if Lavi was planning on going to VidFest in the UK this year.

Lavi scratched his head, "Yeah dude, probably. I've gotta book a flight and a Hotel but I can't keep my jolly old English fans hangin can I?"

Allen laughed, and then looked down nervously, _"You could…uhm…come and stay with me. If you want that is." _He mumbled quickly, not making eye contact through the camera.

"That'd be awesome! Can I really?" Lavi bounced excitedly. Allen grinned, _"Yeah sure. I live a little way away from London but we can drive there easily in a few hours."_

"You drive?" Lavi questioned. Allen nodded. "Aw! My ickle baby Al can drive!" he squealed, spinning in his chair. Allen giggled, _"Shut up ginger." _

"_Have you ever been to the UK before?" _Allen asked, looking curiously into the camera. He was in his teeny box of a room again. Lavi had asked why it was so small once, Allen had explained that he shared a flat with five other people and the rooms were so small because everyone had their own ensuit. He'd mentioned that he was moving into a house with Linalee and some other friends next year. Next uni year that was. So a few months really.

"Yeah. Once! With my Grandpa. We went to…..Oxford I think. Beautiful place."

"_It is isn't it. What airport did you use then?" _Allen was making notes in a book, always a man with a plan.

"Heathrow."

"_Hmmm. Well Bristol airport is closer to me, and you could catch a train down to my city. Or you could stay in a hotel for a few nights and come back to mine afterward….."_

Lavi considered both options, a train ticket would probably cost more than a few nights stay in London.

"I'll fly to Heathrow, we could double up on a hotel room during the con and then I'll come to your place after for a while." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Allen laughed and began to babble on about all the things they could do, and see and how Lavi really had to eat 'proper English food'.

"_It's great timing too! I'm moving out of halls that week to live in an actual house!" _he squeaked happily, indicating the packed brown boxes behind him. (Okay so maybe less than a few months, must be getting in early) _"Linalee can't wait to meet you! Oh and Miranda and Nalei will be so excited. You're not allergic to any food are you?" _

"Dude slow down." Lavi laughed, even though he was equally as excited to be meeting Allen in the flesh.

Allen flushed, _"Sorry, sorry. Do you have a booth?"_

"What?"

"_At VidFest?"_

Lavi scratched his stubble, "Not yet, they offered me one though." He noticed the look of disappointment in Allen's face. Had he not been given the same offer? That sucked. "We could double up on that too? Talk to the fans. Sell some signed shit."

Allen's face lit up with what could only be described as sheer delight.

And that was when Lavi may have fallen in love just a _tiny _bit.

And that was why when he stepped into Heathrow airport a few weeks later he was ecstatic to see a short young man holding up a glitter covered sign which read _'LAVI'_ in neat handwriting. And that might have been why the first thing he did was pick Allen up in a tight hug and call him an 'adorable little midget'.

"Oi! Shut up." Allen whined, swatting away Lavi's attempts for a second hug. Lavi grinned widely, "Oh c'mon baby please!" Allen rubbed at his temples, "Why did I invite you again?" he asked incredulously, that silky accent sound _so much _better in person.

Lavi threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in the direction of the luggage carousel, "Because I'm awesome." His bright orange suitcase was easy enough to spot. Together they managed to barge past waiting tourists and yank the rather offensive luggage off of the moving table top. They made their way to the car park, Allen was babbling about how driving in London was a bad idea but it was cheaper than getting a train back to his place after the convention. How he'd come straight to the airport so they could go to the hotel Lavi'd booked together.

He was still talking as they reached a small dark blue beat up old car, "Its second hand. I think it's the only nice thing Cross ever did for me, you know my god-father…." He trailed off as Lavi's garish suitcase was stored next to Allen's smaller black one.

"I've been talking this whole time haven't I?"

The light was dimming and a streetlight flickered into life above them, casting shadows across Allen's red face. Lavi grinned, sliding into the passenger seat "Maybe."

"Sorry you should've stopped me, I talk a lot when I'm nervous. Hey look I'm doing it again."

"It's alright. I like hearing your voice."

Lavi stiffened, that had come out of nowhere. It was true. But he hadn't meant to say it out loud. Allen chuckled, sliding keys into the ignition (he had a Legend of Zelda key ring, Lavi was jealous). "You American's do love our accents don't you?"

"British accents are adorable and sexy." Lavi affirmed.

"English. There's no such thing as a British accent dumbass." Allen insisted, pulling out of the parking space. They travelled the roads slowly and in relative silence. Lavi was exhausted from the flight, Allen had been driving all day. Lavi fumbled with the CD player, wondering what Allen had in it.

Bass thumped lazily through the car. Lavi snickered, "Didn't take you for a 'dance' type of guy." Allen shrugged, glancing over "I listen to a bit of everything, never listen to my I-Pod on shuffle you'll go from ABBA to Mumford & Sons in a matter of seconds."

"ABBA? Really?"

"Fuck off."

"Does your mother know that you're out?"

"Shut up."

"Are you the dancing queen?"

"Lavi no."

"Young and sweet?"

"Seriously."

"Only seventeen?"

"Nineteen actually." Allen managed to struggle out the words. He was trying really freaking hard not to laugh, knowing it would only egg Lavi on.

"Do you need a man after midnight?"

"Yes. Now stop."

"Money, money, money."

"Lavi please. I'm trying not to crash."

By the time they pulled into the cheap hotel car park Allen was in hysterics. He thumped his head down on the wheel, giggles still shaking his body. He looked up, a tear in his eye. "I hate you so much."

Lavi reached over ruffling white hair, marvelling at how soft it was, "No you don't." He hoisted himself out of the car, "C'mon let's go check in and find someplace to eat. I'm feeling burgers or pizza."

Allen nodded affirmative, grabbing his coat off the back seat and yanking it around his shoulders. Lavi looked at it, he'd only even seen Allen in baggy jumpers and hooddies. The form fitting coat suited him. He was most definitely slimmer than Lavi, but then again Lavi was seven years older than him. It shouldn't be possible for someone to be that short, and their legs to be that long. Hang on was seven years too big of an age gap for this international-friendship-visit-thing to be appropriate? When Lavi was nineteen, Allen's age now, Allen would have been…..well if you were going straight off of Lavi's birthday….Allen would have been….twelve.

Wow. That really didn't sound good when you phrased it that way. Best not to think about it too much, Lavi decided.

"Eyeing me up already are you. Oh the fans will be pleased." Allen muttered, almost shyly.

Lavi laughed it off and winked, leading Allen into the Hotel which was (apparently) used by a lot of convention goers this time of year. "When are you moving into your new place?" He asked, trying to find the check in desk. Ah! There it was. Bit of a line.

"Hm? Oh! Well Linalee and the others are actually moving in tomorrow. They said they'd take my stuff but I had to unpack it when I got back."

They moved forward a few more steps.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I felt bad about leaving, but Nalei told me I'd only be in the way."

"Rude?"

"Oh no. He's an old friend, we banter. Like you and me."

Lavi couldn't help the smile on his face. They reached the check in eventually. "Hey," he addressed the young woman who looked dead on her feet. "Bookman, room for two?" She checked the records and took Lavi's card, paying in advance for the four night stay. Allen slid his card in too, paying for half.

She handed over two key cards, "Floor 5, room 324. Have a nice stay." Lavi nodded politely and Allen spoke his thanks as they trailed toward the lift. They managed to cram in next to an elderly couple, heading upwards.

"Room 324. Room 324…" Lavi mumbled, searching the rooms. Allen pointed, "Found it."

They clicked the door open, a simple room lay before them. Two single beds, two small arm chairs, tv, mini fridge, a chest of draws upon which a mirror and a kettle sat, and a door which no doubt led to a bathroom.

"Cozy." Allen mumbled. Lavi chucked his case on the bed nearest the door, something inside him telling him that he could stop anyone nefarious from reaching Allen in the night. Silly thing really. "I'll take the top two draws yeah?"

Allen nodded absent mindedly, looking out the window. "Hey! I can see the convention centre." Lavi trotted over, leaning his chin on the top of Allen's fluffy head. "Oh yeah." Allen jabbed him in the ribs, "Get off."

"Short people are mean!" Lavi whined, returning to his suitcase which practically exploded as soon as it was opened. He pulled his laptop out first, along with a small digital camera. He'd offered to bring his big one, but Allen had said he could borrow his friends one for the weekend. Which was great really, since the camera would have been a hassle to bring along with everything else.

Next came the chargers and the adapters, followed by clothes, spare shoes and the American candy he'd promised to bring Allen. He lobbed the aforementioned candy at Allen, where it made heavy contact with his stomach. "Don't worry. I left the Hershey's at home." He chimed, untangling a pair of bright green headphones from a pair of boxers.

Allen let out an 'oof' as the bag hit him and then beamed, "Thanks! Hey look I got you a thing." A t-shirt found it's way to Lavi's face. He pulled it off, Allen grinned. "It's the new design, only available at the convention." Lavi's eyes flicked over to his own box of merchandise (well to the window, since it was still sat innocently in Allen's car), which he had thankfully been able to ship straight to Allen's flat.

He stared at the design. A cute little cartoon Allen and Lavi were high-fiving. A stack of books and x-box games balanced precariously behind Lavi while a piano and PC games sat behind Allen. The words _'Super Unique' _arced proudly above them.

"This is amazing! I love it!" Allen flushed mumbling something about how he hoped it was the right size, but Lavi was already yanking off his shirt and pulling the new one on. Allen spluttered, looking diligently at his shoes.

It was perhaps a little tighter than Lavi would usually go for. "How do I look?" he asked, striking a pose that had Allen giggling all over again. "Super unique." Lavi laughed, "Seriously though. Thanks."

"I-it's fine." Allen stammered, turning back to his case. He was even more polite and awkward in person.

They finished unpacking and getting everything sorted (because making sure there was wifi available at _all _times was really very important) by about 7pm. Allen's stomach was gurgling with anticipation, "Can we go for pizza now? There's a place just down the road! I'm starving Lavi! Pleaseeee."

He was whimpering and whining from his face down position on his bed, hands tucked neatly around his middle. Lavi made sure to prod and poke him a few times while answering, "Get your coat then." Allen swatted his hands away, "To hungry to mooooooove."

"I'll tickle you."

"No you won't."

"Al, we've already established that I'm a 'touchy-feely' kind of person. You know I'll do it."

"Nooooo. Fine. Fine."

It was just beginning to rain as they entered the pizza place, Lavi suggested they share a large one. Allen insisted they get two.

"You're an alien aren't you?"

"Whumf?" Allen was muffled by the sheer amount of food he had managed to stuff into his mouth. Lavi was shocked, mildly queasy, but mostly shocked. Lavi fished his phone out of his pocket and snapped a photo, Allen threw up a peace sign (cheese fell out of his puffed out cheeks).

"I….that's going on twitter by the way. Christ do your fangirls know how disgusting you are?"

Allen wiped his mouth with a napkin, the demolished pizza a complete contrast to his straight back, neatly folded hands and charming grin. "I'm not disgusting. I just eat a lot." Lavi glanced at his own stomach, which wasn't exactly fat but there was some podge there.

"I hope you get really fat one day."

"Cheers."

Just as Allen was about to tuck into a slice of _Lavi's _pizza a young girl approached the table. "Uhm." She stammered, glancing nervously at the table of her friends who sat over in the corner. "Sorry for interrupting…..but uhm well me and my friends were just wondering…..well you're Lavi and Allen? Aren't you?"

Allen shot him a glance, "Yeh we are. Nice to meet you Miss…." "Mimi" she supplied quietly. Allen Walker was one suave motherfucker. Lavi beamed, "Hey Mimi."

"H-hi" she waved nervously. Still glancing at her friends. She looked so nervous, "Do you want to take a picture with us and your friends?" Allen asked kindly. She nodded, quickly dashing off to tell her friends the good news.

"I hope they're not _all _that shy." Lavi muttered standing up and going over to a couple of guys, asking if they could take the photo. Allen sighed, standing up. He hoped, much like Lavi, that any fans they met at the convention weren't as shy. They weren't super stars or anything. They were quite literally two guys that liked to play video games.

They took a few photo's, chatted and then went back to their pizza. It had been a little awkward. It wasn't like either of them hadn't met fans before. But neither of them had met fans together, and it had been shockingly obvious that they only knew of Allen through Lavi.

Allen would never wish that he hadn't met Lavi. But seeing how many mutual fans liked _him _more….well it was painful sometimes. But finally getting to see his friend in person was worth it. Lavi was much taller than him, but then again Allen was pretty short. His hair was messy and he had earrings, something that he hadn't noticed before. He seemed to have a splattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks, and his right eye looked to be a little lazy.

"So how many people will think we're dating now?" Lavi mused, dragging Allen away from his pondering and back to the steadily cooling pizza. He shrugged, "No more than think we already are."

Lavi chuckled, taking a sip of the beer he'd decided to have. Allen made a face. "Oh yeah! I forgot. You don't drink do you?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little?"

"None at all."

Lavi raised a quizzical eyebrow in a silent 'why?'. Allen sighed. "I had a couple of shocking experiences back in Sixth Form. Decided never to go back to the stuff."

"Were you drunk when you dyed your hair white?" he teased.

"Actually no. I meant to dye it blonde…but I….well…I leftthebleachontoolong." He rushed, blushing furiously.

"You what?"

"I left the bleach on too long and it went this weird silver colour…so I just ran with it." Allen looked up, hiding behind his glass of coke. Lavi tried to stifle a laugh, but just ended up snorting his beer. Which really stung, by the way.

"Oh god! Really? I thought it was some sort of rebellious statement. Since you never explained it." He cackled, watching as Allen turned redder and redder by the passing second.

"I was too embarrassed to explain." He mumbled.

Lavi snickered, "It's a good thing white hair really suits you then. Like an adorable, real life, anime character."

Allen wasn't sure if that was an insult or not. So he responded as best as he could, "A-at least I'm not horrendously ginger."

Lavi laughed his way back to the hotel and was still giggling by the time he was shoved into the bathroom door by an embarrassed Allen. The younger man strutted indignantly over to the dresser and made tea in quite possibly the most passive aggressive way Lavi had ever seen.

"You want anything, shit head?" he added as an afterthought. Lavi waved a hand dismissively, skimming the channels the TV had to offer and settling on some cooking programme.

He let out a few more giggles. "I really hate you." Allen muttered. "Aw. No you don't lil'buddy!" he cooed, reaching out a long arm to pat Allen's cheek.

Allen turned his head away, but a smile tweaked at pale lips. Lavi sighed in mock defeat, "Okay. How about I tell you one of my secrets? I mean you'll find out in the morning anyway." Allen quirked an eye brow, "What are you, a werewolf or something?" Lavi chuckled again, "Nah nothing that interesting."

Lavi had never been one to talk about his eye. But He was staying with Allen for a little over a week, he was going to find out eventually. Plus it wasn't like he'd tried to hide it, it had just never popped up in conversation before now.

"I have a fake eye." He pointed.

"Oh?"

"Hang on, lemme just." He pulled apart his eyelids in a well-practiced method, pulling the prosthetic out. It rested neatly in his hand. He got up and put it in its case with the cleaner, tugging his eye patch out his pocket.

He made sure to only open his left eye when he looked at Allen next. "Not gunna lie. That was probably a little gross yeah?" Allen smiled kindly, "Maybe a little." He stood up, peering at Lavi's closed eyelid.

"It doesn't look hollow though." He mumbled, more to himself than anyone else. Lavi took a small step back, because Allen's face was too close. He could smell coconut shampoo.

"No. The-uh the tissue is all still there but the actual….eye bit…isn't. I could go into medical mumbo jumbo, but I don't get half of it myself." Which was a tiny lie, Lavi got it. He could recite it perfectly. Stored away in that library of a brain he had.

Allen glanced at Lavi's good eye, searching. "C-can I see?" he immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, turning away. "Gosh. Sorry. That was rude." No one had ever _wanted _to see it before. Begrudgingly he opened up.

"It's okay. I warn you though, it's not like there's anything pretty back there." He pulled Allen back around with his shoulder. He peered curiously at the Brit's expression, trying to decipher it. Allen folded his arms.

"This isn't fair at all."

"Wait…what?"

"You've only got _one freaking eye_ and you're still better than me at video games!" Allen raised his hands in the air, collapsing back into the chair. Lavi hooked his eye patch back on, wondering what the hell had just happened. Allen shot him a warm smile, nodding his head in a silent 'Don't worry it's okay'.

Lavi sat back down.

Allen snickered, "And to think, you missed out on a perfectly good _American Werewolf in London _joke."

And that may have been when he fell in love just a little bit more.


	3. Harrods Sold Pure Cocaine

**A note from the Author: **Okay so this chapter is actually pretty short, and was originally a part of the _next _chapter. However the two bits lumped together didn't quite work, so you get a short chapter this week. _But! _I'll be updating TTW **twice **during Laven Week in honour of these cuties. So look forward to that. In this chapter we have the tube incident which did indeed happen to me, Allen's confidence issues see a bit of light (and will play a key part much later) and Lavi's a cutie-patootie.

Again, all reviews are appreciated and I read every single one.

**Chapter Three: Harrods Sold Pure Cocaine **

Lavi woke up first. He'd never really been a morning person though. Maybe it was the jet lag? Was that even how jet lag worked? No no, because it would be like 5AM or something stupid back home. He ran a hand through his hair, grabbing for his phone in the dimly lit room. He settled for being exhausted later.

Kanda had texted him. Kanda always _had _been a morning person.

_5:45 [Yu Kanda]: Saw the pictures of you on your date._

_5:46 [Yu Kanda]: Told you he'd like you._

_5:48 [Yu Kanda]: Fuckwit._

He texted Kanda back just to annoy him so early in the morning. Pictures? That must be the ones those fans took yesterday. He swiped across to twitter. Searching through his alerts, surely he had been tagged in the photos how else would Kanda have seen them? Yep. There it was. Three pictures when they'd agreed to have their photo taken and one of Allen and Lavi laughing at each other across a table of pizza, just after Lavi had snorted his beer.

They looked…happy together. Sat across from each other in that tiny pizza place, knees bumping ungracefully under the table. Lavi slouching like the lazy bum he was, Allen straight backed and tidy.

His gaze fell to where Allen was sprawled across his bed, snoring quietly, face down. His shirt had ridden up slightly. His red hand curled around the back of his head.

Lavi already knew about the burn, as did most of the fans (you could only keep an arm sized burn a secret for so long). He didn't know how Allen was burned. The poor kid, well not really a kid let's be honest, seemed to have been through a lot. What with the scar, the burn, everything that happened online and the way he talked about his god father.

They made a great pair; the one-eyed ginger and the burnt pianist. You could write a book about their adventures together, as they raced through the universe searching for Lavi's lost eye and the one who burnt down Allen's home.

That was a brilliant idea.

Lavi was going to get to work on that.

Soon.

Lavi quietly slipped out of bed, grabbed the camera Allen had been lent and skittered into the bathroom. He replaced his eye smoothly, as he did every day. He could sleep with it in, but it was safer not to. He started recording into the mirror, speaking quietly.

"Hey guys. So this is a day before vidfest and 'The14th' is fast asleep in the other room, so I'm gunna go wake him up with a really loud noise." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, selecting the right app and tiptoeing towards Allen's bed.

"3…2…1"

A loud horn blared through the small room. Allen shrieked, springing out of bed and collapsing onto the floor. Lavi's laugh probably peaked the audio levels but he didn't care. The horn was shut off and a panting Allen was glaring up at him from the floor.

"Morning Al." he chimed.

"I hate you" Allen rubbed at his cheeks and hoisted himself to his feet. Lavi continued to record, "Soooo what are we gunna do today."

"Well we were going to do tourist things but I might just dump your body in the Thames instead." Allen yawned stretching his arms above his head and Lavi tried really hard not to focus the camera on his hip bones, because damn those were some _very _prominent hip bones Allen had there.

"That's not very nice."  
"You're not very nice."

Lavi set the camera down on the dresser and stood in front of it. "So we'll be traipsing around London today…." Allen shuffled into frame next to him, "And I'll upload this before we leave so you never know, you might bump into us…where were we going?"

"Tourist things Lavi. You know, London Eye, Tower Bridge, Camden, Cyber Dog-"

"Cyber Dog?"

"Yeah. Bright lights, loud noise, neon clothes. I thought it'd be your sort of thing."

Lavi squealed, "Are you taking me clubbing?!"

"No." Allen replied folding his arms, "I was going to. But you woke me up with a fog horn." He jabbed Lavi with a pointy elbow.

Lavi laughed, "Right! So we'll be around London and at VidFest slash London Comic Con slash the MCM Expo from Friday till Sunday."

"Did you have to say all of its names?"

"Yes"

There was a long pause which involved a lot of staring. "I hope you have a lot of backlog saved up because I'm going to murder you." Allen whispered threateningly. 'And Cut' Lavi thought. He snickered picking up the camera and reaching for his laptop.

"I'll edit this real quick and upload it….where?"

Allen pondered in the action of running a comb through his hair but decided he'd just shower, "Upload it to yours, more people'll see it. We can put the con stuff on your channel, unless I record something personal. And then anything from my house we can put on my channel. Maybe? We'll figure something out." He waved his hand in a nonchalant way, shrugging his left shoulder and stifling another yawn.

They stood in silence briefly, two sets of eyes searching for something.

Lavi; wondering if he'd imagined the light venom in _'more people'll see it'_. Allen; wondering if Lavi had heard it. Allen broke away from piercing green eyes, mumbling something about the shower.

Allen slumped into the warm water. Grateful for a barrier between himself and the perpetually happy American. He really hated this stupid feeling he got. Lavi _was _better than him, in more ways than one.

But that didn't mean he had to hate himself so often, he certainly didn't _want _to hate himself. He was sure Lavi picked up on it though. That guy was sharper than he let on, knowing just when to stop asking Allen personal questions and distract him with theories about how everything was the result of aliens.

He fisted his hair, massaging the coconut shampoo further into his scalp. He was never good enough. He'd _never _be good enough to please everyone. It was about time he accepted that.

Okay. So admittedly taking Lavi on the London Eye may not have been the best idea. But in Allen's defence, how was he to know that the twenty-six year old man would reduce to a childlike state of excitement upon entering the compartments?

He'd never _met _him before. Not properly. So absolutely none of this was his fault. None of it. Lavi was just another boisterous tourist.

"Allen look! Look!" Lavi was pointing out the windows, filming lopsidedly. He jumped around, looking at the landscape. The other tourists were giving them weird looks, both because of Lavi's antics and _his _white hair. Allen grinned anyway, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

"What Lavi?" he asked.

Lavi was still staring eagerly past his own reflection, "Did you know that the upper span of Tower Bridge was originally a walk way, but they close it because it became a haunt for prostitutes?"

"It was?"

Lavi nodded, "And until…nineteen-sixteen I think, Harrods sold pure cocaine."

Allen peered nervously at the red head who was paying him no attention, but was instead muttering different facts about the architecture of London. He was rambling aimlessly about the Underground and all of Londons 'hidden rivers' when they came to a stop back at the bottom.

Allen practically had to drag him off, "Why on earth do you know so many pointless facts?" he asked as the settled by an unoccupied stretch of river. Lavi looked at him indignantly, "They're not pointless! They're interesting!"

"Okay how do you remember them all?"

Lavi shrugged, watching the murky river ripple in the summer breeze. It was warm in the city, but the weather predicted rain. "I'm not sure. I mean I have a photographic memory. And eidetic memory. And…well my Grampa taught me how to organise thoughts. Like a library."

"You have a photographic memory?"

"Hm."

"What's…what's that like?"

Lavi pondered the question. Allen was always full of questions he never quite knew the answer to. "Well I'll tell you one thing. It certainly makes remembering codes and information for those 8-bit horror games really easy."

Allen chuckled, "So that's why I never see you scribbling down notes."

They headed toward a tube station, their day passes taking them wherever they needed. It had been a long day, they were both laden with bags of little gifts and things they probably didn't need but really wanted anyway.

They'd bumped into a few fans around on the streets, and few people had pointed and mumbled _"Hey isn't that BookmanJr? And The14th?" _ The sun was just setting, the London Eye having been the second to last thing on their list.

"C'mon time for a wonder through Camden. They have a lot of food stools." Lavi fist pumped, Allen laughed.

The tube was busy, but they were too tired to walk. They waited on the platform for a lull in the rush, they weren't in a hurry. The two of them leant side by side against the wall, thankful for the rush of air that breezed past whenever a train arrived.

They sat in a pleasant silence when they finally got onto a tube. Managing to get onto a pretty empty carriage. Lavi had quickly learned that talking on the tube was kept to a minimal. The seats around them steadily began to fill, they were a few stops from their destination. And then something terrible happened.

An old woman got on.

Allen had educated Lavi on standing for elderly, disabled or pregnant people. Simple enough and easy to remember. Lavi glanced around the carriage, noticing that no one else had stood up for this woman and then noticing a few empty seats nestled between a napping man and a tired looking teenager.

Allen looked as if he was about to spring to his feet, but then he noticed the set of empty seats just along from them. He relaxed back. The old woman came to a halt in between the two rows of seats, looking pointedly at Lavi and Allen.

"Well aren't either of you going to offer me your seat?"

Lavi barely had a chance to comprehend what was happening before she began to rant.

"I'm eighty-seven years old! You can't expect me to stand up!"

"Ma'am? There's some spare seats here." A man offered. She ignored him.

"I can't believe you would expect me to stand!"

"Lady there are seats over here." A woman this time.

By now the whole carriage was staring openly at the two of them. Before she could start up again Lavi pulled himself to his feet, "Sorry. I didn't know. Bit new to this whole thing." He hoped, prayed, that his accent would convince her to stop. He gestured to the now empty space when the woman didn't move. Slowly she lowered herself down, walking cane bashing against his shins.

His heart thumped heavily in his chest and his breathing was shallow and panicked. Trying to remain calm he stood as still as he could as the train trundled into motion.

He held the pole and stood over Allen. The poor guy looked like he might be about to cry. Out of embarrassment? Maybe. Panic? Probably. Anger? If he was anything like Lavi, definitely.

Allen had mentioned, well not really mentioned but Lavi had figured out from the way he acted, that he wasn't great with conflict and big crowds of people. Lavi was fuming, trying his best not to direct his angry glare at the young man in front of him who was turning a peculiar shade of grey.

That whole fiasco had been unnecessary. There were empty seats for fucks sake. And the British said Americans were rude. Yeah New York was worse, but Jesus Christ. He wondered whether this happened often or if this was just a strangely rude woman. Everything was silent for a few moments, but then Allen was jabbed rudely in the arm.

"You could do to learn some manners from your friend." Allen began to tremble, opening his mouth but no words escaping it.

That was it.

"C'mon Al. I think this our stop." It wasn't.

He gripped a thin, shaking, hand. Yanked Allen to his feet, grabbed their bags, and stomped off the train. He marched his way up the escalators and out onto the busy street. He walked in the general direction of what he thought might be a park. There were trees.

"Lavi."

He stopped. They were in the middle of a small garden area, which they probably weren't meant to be in. Allen was still being dragged along behind him. "Sorry. I just….argh!"

"I-it's okay. Thank you…you know for bailing me out."

"Dude! I just took you away from some grumpy old bitch who apparently could not see the empty seats two fucking meters away from her! No need to thank me for that." and there was that anger that he felt during those really shitty video games. His loud American was showing.

"It's fine. I should have gotten up. I-"

"No way. You had no obligation to get up. You were planning to anyway, until you noticed the seats."

He muttered furiously under his breath in what might have been Spanish but definitely had a hint of Dutch to it. Allen decided to ask about that later. "Well, thank you anyway. I wouldn't have done anything if you weren't there. I just sorta…froze." He waved absently with the hand that wasn't enclosed in Lavi's death grip, bags rustling.

Lavi nodded, "It's fine. I don't think I like old people very much." He sniffed. Allen laughed lightly, some of the colour was beginning to return to his face (not that he wasn't as pale as the fucking moon normally).

"Shall we head back to the hotel, order take-out and play stupid games on our laptops? Don't we have a Minecraft empire to build?" Allen asked, figuring he could take Lavi to see the shops in Camden another evening. They were here for a few days anyway.

Lavi nodded but didn't move.

Allen sighed gently, "I think this is some ones garden." He gestured deftly at a lawn gnome neither of them had noticed before.

"Oh. Shit right. Let's go."

"And Lavi?"

"Yeah?"

"You can…uhm…you can let go of my hand now?" it sounded more like a question than he had meant it to. Lavi silently released his strong grip, apologising with a nod that Allen waved away.

They'd headed back, ordered Chinese (Lavi had gone to pick it up), built castles in a blocky world for far too long (Allen was working on some gothic looking tower that hung in the air "I'll add the floating Island later."), filmed their haul of store brought items (mostly perishables that'd be gone by the time Lavi went home) and crashed out in front of a cheesy rom-com. Something about some dead Irish dude who had a load of letters sent to his wife.

"Lavi? Hey Lavi?"

Lavi groaned, someone was shaking him lightly. "C'mon Lavi, don't sleep there. You'll get a crooked neck." He blinked his eyes open, squinting at Allen's pale face. So this was what jet lag was.

"C'mon go get ready for bed. You need to take your eye out yeah?"

Allen was goading him out of his chair and toward the bathroom. Pushing him gently with cold hands. Lavi must've fallen asleep in front of the mirror because the next thing he remembered was Allen pushing a toothbrush into his hand and pointing at the pyjama's and eye patch by the sink.

Lavi's eyes blinked open, he was in his bed.

"You really do blank out when you're tired." He peered at Allen who was trying to nudge the covers out from underneath him.

Lavi reached up and thumped him gently on the shoulder, "shaddap. S'the jet lag."

"Mmhm. Course it is. Go to sleep you moron. I'll see you in the morning."

Allen turned his attention back to the TV, it wasn't that late yet. He decided to turn all of the lights off, bar a single lamp, hoping that would disturb Lavi less. The guy was out cold in a matter of minutes, but it never hurt to be considerate. Unlike that woman earlier.

Allen felt a pang of embarrassment, mixed with what might have been fear, poke at his heart. He wished the feeling away, trying to focus on what was playing on the screen and _not _the terrible impression of himself he'd given Lavi today.

The film was about half way through, but he'd mostly been watching Lavi try really hard not to fall asleep through the first half so he had no idea what was going on.

He watched it through till the end, glancing over his shoulder at the American lump snoring in bed every so often. It was kind of amazing how not awkward their interactions had been so far, considering they'd only ever spoken over skype and had had a nightmare experience on the tube. An experience which he was _meant _to be trying to forget.

Then again, Allen guessed Lavi was one of those people that could get along with anyone.

It was late, but Allen knew he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. So he flicked the TV off, pulled out his laptop and began backing up the photo's he had taken today. Allen wasn't one to wear his heart on his sleeve, that got you hurt. But he could admit when someone was important to him. And Lavi, smiling lopsidedly with garish suitcases and a fake eye, was important to him.

Lavi who loved watching kids cartoons and swearing in different languages. Lavi who snored when he lay on his side, but not when he was on his back. Lavi who didn't make a big deal out of his fake eye. Lavi who called him 'Al' and 'Lil'Buddy'.

That stupid clumsy idiot was so important to him.

And that worried Allen a little.

But he wasn't too sure why.


	4. DIY SONGS disk 1

**A note from the Author: **Hello everyone and welcome back to _Through The Web_. I'd like to say thanks to all the reviewers, I tried to reply where possible. Also special thanks to people leaving guest reviews which I can't respond to but make me uber happy. Wow okay, so really this story hasn't even started yet properly. Seriously, this is almost like the introduction still. Or at least I think so.

Another reminder that there is a playlist available on 8tracks called _Super Unique _( /rosieelfgirl/super-unique)

**Chapter Four: DIY SONGS disk 1**

The alarm went off far too early for either of their likings.

A blaring tinny rendition of the Doctor Who theme rang through the hotel room. Prompting a low groan and a high pitched whine from Lavi and Allen respectively. Lavi fumbled around for his phone before remembering he had strategically left it in the bathroom so he had to actually _get up_.

He dragged himself to the bathroom and slammed off the tune. He slumped, shirtless and bleary eyed, against the door frame. Allen was sat up in his bed, looking grumpy as he stared out the window. He turned to look at Lavi with tired eyes, glancing up and down and turning a little pink before looking back out the window.

"The sun isn't even up yet."

"I take it you're not a morning person?" Lavi questioned.

Allen snorted, "No way. I'll take staying up till 5AM to getting up at 5AM any day."

"I'm sure that made perfect sense. But I'm too tired to figure it out." Lavi muttered, rolling himself into the bathroom and slamming hard into the shower door. "Fuck!"

Allen cackled from the other room.

"Shut up short stack!"

They were met with a choice. They could drive to the convention centre in the hopes of finding parking _or _they could lug their boxes and cameras onto the tube. Allen made the executive decision to take the car.

They did in fact manage to find parking and make their way into the centre without getting too lost. Security handed them lanyards with cards to fill out, a peppy young man in a STAFF shirt pointed them in the right direction and said "Your names will be on a card. You'll see it."

As they walked through a maze of stools, geek paraphernalia being set up to be sold, Allen gazed around in awe.

"It's so big!"

"That's what she said."

Allen bashed him with his hips, both hands holding tightly to a cardboard box, "Shut up. I'm being serious. This place is massive."

A large red sign with the VidFest logo hung over a few rows of tables and white back screens. That must be the place.

Allen trotted alongside him happily, watching the different people set up very different stools. Swords over there, dvds to the left, wigs in the far corner, a mass of video game demo's in the middle. There was a whole section just for artists, and a load of seminar-talk-room things.

"I'm so excited."

Lavi paused for thought, "Have you never been to one of these before?" he asked, genuinely curious. Allen was acting oddly out of character.

He nodded, "Never really been able to afford it. Travel costs, plus tickets, plus lodging, plus all the stuff I'd want to get. Couldn't do it."

Lavi hummed in understanding. They made their way past groups upon groups of people until they finally reached a stool with two name cards:

_Lavi J. Bookman (BookmanJr) _

_Allen Neah Walker (the14th)_

"This is us. Wait Allen _Neah _Walker?"

Allen shrugged, "It was Mana's brother's name", which didn't explain much.

Lavi heaved the boxes up onto the slightly rickety looking table, watching worriedly as it wobbled under their weight. He quickly shifted them to the floor instead and began unpacking and sorting things out. He chucked his jacket over the back of a chair, Allen followed suit.

"Your stuff on the left, mine on the right, colab in the middle?" he asked, Allen nodded.

"Hey. What does the J stand for?" Allen asked as he began pinning his personal merch to the left side of the back board. Two example t-shirts and two example posters with the prices printed boldly next to them. Lavi was busy setting up Allen's large camera on a tripod, pointing it at the table top and rigging it to record the files straight to his laptop (which was sat neatly under the table on a box of spare merch).

"Jesus." Lavi answered.

Allen laughed. "Alright then."

"Hey Lavi?"

"Yeah?"

"D'you…well d'you think we're actually 'famous' enough to be here?" Lavi started, that hadn't crossed his mind really.

Allen continued quickly, "I mean none of these people seem to recognise us..and…" he gestured blindly.

Lavi smiled, "Al, do you know _everyone _here?"

Allen flushed, "Well..no."

"And they still belong here right?"

"…yes."

Lavi clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Well then! So do we!" Allen shot him a grateful smile.

It took them longer than it should have to set everything up. Any time Allen tried to concentrate on something, Lavi would crack a joke. Or drop something. Or talk to the unfortunate people who had been given a stool opposite them. Or start singing. Everything was finally 'up and running' midway through an off-key rendition of 'Tik-Tok'.

"Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers-Hey! I think we've actually finished!"

Allen looked up, taking a few paces back to stand next to Lavi. Lavi made a frame with his hands, holding them in front of Allen's eyes.

"Lookin good eh?"

Allen pushed the hands away, "That didn't help in the slightest. But yeah, looks good."

Lavi checked his phone, "That's good because the convention opens in about ten minutes."

Allen looked around startled, "R-Really?!"

Lavi nodded and gestured to the left, "The toilettes were back that way. I'll man the stall."

"You're a life saver! Be right back."

Allen dashed off in the direction of the gents, Lavi laughed loudly "Run! Forest run!" he called. Allen flipped him off. Lavi settled into his chair, fishing a compact camera out of his bag. He checked the set up for the camera was still running properly before vlogging quickly and as least awkwardly as possible.

"Hey there! Lavi here at London Comic-Con in mine and Allen's little booth. Lad went off to the toilet he'll be back soon. The doors should be opening in about ten minutes or so. I'm super nervous and hella excited!" he blabbed on for a few more minutes before he heard Allen's tell-tale chuckle from in front of him.

He grinned, "Hey Al!" Allen smiled back at him, pulling a face when the camera was pointed toward him.

"All set?" he asked. Lavi stared into those big grey eyes, watching as they creased in nervousness.

"All set!" he chimed.

There was a muffled cheer from the hall next door, where Lavi assumed a queue had been formed. The doors rolled open. Lavi shut off his camera. Allen slipped quickly behind the table, sitting neatly in the uncomfortable plastic chair.

Lavi gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. And then the chaos began.

There was no other way to describe the day other than noisy, really.

Oh and hot, really freaking hot.

It took a few minutes for any fans to come over (Lavi and Allen stood up eagerly at the sound of their names from a couple of boys in costumes from a show neither of them had heard of), but once everyone was in the convention centre there was barely a moment to think.

At first they'd had a brief opportunity to chat to each other between fans turning up, having a chat and a hug, buying a shirt and then leaving and the cycle starting again with a new group of people. During these brief chats to each other, which were mostly giggles and trying to choke down water, Allen had gleaned that Lavi was a horrendous flirt who would chat up (or later compliment) almost anyone.

"The girl with the red glassed was cute!" "Don't you think that lad in the skinny j-yeah him, don't you think he's hot?" "We have adorable fans Allen!"

Which didn't come as much of a surprise to Allen, considering he was often on the receiving end of Lavi's compliments. Lavi was either a genuinely nice guy who saw something good in everyone, a lot of the time it was physical but eh whatever, or an absolute terrible flirt who wanted in everyone's pants.

Allen suspected it was a weird mix of the two.

Later in the day they barely had a moment's rest, with a near constant flood of fans, friends ("Suman I haven't seen you in years!") and general curious people. It was around 2PM, when a reasonable number of con-goers had headed off to lunch, when they finally sat down.

Lavi rubbed at his legs, "I'm not built to stand up that long."

Allen laughed, fishing around in his bag for the lunch they had brought with them. He handed the food, cold pasties, to Lavi who tucked in eagerly.

Allen sat back in his chair and fanned his face with Lavi's name card. He was flushed and a little dishevelled, but he was smiling.

"I am exhausted. But also happy. Is that weird?"

"Nah." Lavi replied, ruffling Allen's hair again, "It's probably some weird adrenalin rush. Or something."

Allen chuckled softly, his voice always seemed so much calmer and quieter than Lavi's own. It was a nice contrast.

Lavi pushed himself to his feet, "Man the stool, I have to take a piss."

Allen snorted, "Charming."

Lavi pushed his way through the crowd, waving at a few people.

Boy was there a long line for the Gents. He could be here a while, he decided to tweet the world about his current situation. Kanda replied saying he was 'a fucking drama queen'. But in all seriousness the line was far too long, so Lavi shrugged it off and returned to Allen who was dealing politely with a couple of young women. The two girls gave him a long hug before skittering away, giggling.

Lavi was once again reminded how good Allen was with the ladies. And was that jealousy tweaking at his heart? No, probably not.

He slid around the table, swinging an arm over Allen's shoulders.

"That was quick." He said, poking Lavi in the side.

Lavi retracted his arm, "The line was long. I'll hold it."

Allen raised his eyebrows, "We have four hours left."

"I'll be fine, mom!"

Lavi, as it turned out, was indeed fine. They made it back to the hotel, Allen went out to go get some Fish & Chips, and then they crashed out in front of a seemingly never ending series of British comedy TV shows that had Allen in stitches and Lavi laughing but lost on some of the jokes. Which lead to Allen explaining the goings on of UK politicians, and recent news that Lavi had missed.

The two of them collapsed into bed with grins on their faces.

The next two days passed in a similar fashion.

On Sunday they packed their suitcases full of their crap and left the hotel room, Lavi went ahead and 'borrowed' the free shampoo. Which he had been hoarding in his case for the past few days and now had an endless supply of the stuff. Orange and black cases were shoved into the boot of Allen's beat-up car.

A day of loud noise and sweaty hugs ensued.

Lavi and Allen were stood in a quiet convention centre, packing away their unsold items which now fit nicely into one box rather than the four they had arrived in.

Lavi stretched, puffing out his chest and cracking his knuckles. Allen removed the final pins from the back board, placing the tin neatly next to the locked box of money (which the two of them would split accordingly based off of remaining product at a later date) and sealed the cardboard box with a ripped off piece of brown parcel tape.

"Right then." Allen grinned, "Time to head off I suppose."

Lavi smiled, but his stomach churned. Because 'heading off' meant meeting Allen's friends. It also meant a three hour drive in a cramped car, which could get pretty awkward pretty fast. Lavi swallowed his worries, trailing along beside Allen as they made their way to the car.

"Hey." Allen spoke up, watching the sun as it began to sink in the sky. Lavi turned to look at his short companion, who smiled lightly. "Shall we walk around a little first? Stretch our legs?"

Lavi replied with a "Sure, why not." And skulked off toward the river, hands in his pockets. Allen trotted along quickly to keep up with Lavi's long strides. They walked in silence, breathing in the not-quite-fresh air of London.

"You know," Allen's voice breached the silence like a star blinking through the clouds, "You can tell me if anything's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me." Lavi replied defiantly.

Allen chuckled, "Oh I'm sure there isn't. But you can tell me if there ever is."

Lavi called him a 'perceptive British twink' which earned him a half-hearted smack across the back of the head.

And that was how they eventually ended up trundling down the motor-way in a beat up blue car, underneath the glow of orange street-lights and red brake lights singing away to _'DIY SONGS Disk 1' _(which was under the passenger seat of the car for some strange reason that Allen absolutely on point refused to explain).

Well Lavi was doing most of the singing and the guitar solos, Allen chipped in now and again with sarcastic comments.

"I've been driving all night my hands wet on the wheel!" Lavi sung, off-pitch and slightly out of tune. "Da-da-da-da-daaaaaa!" he made sure to add in, for good measure. Allen was laughing away, eyes on the road and not on Lavi who looked to be pretending to play every instrument under the sun.

"There's a voice in my head that drives my heel!- C'mon Al, baby, don't leave me hanging." Allen just shook his head.

"It's my baby callin' sayin' I need you here! And it's a-half past four and I'm shifting gear!"

"Lav, can you even drive stick-shift?" Allen asked incredulously.

Lavi beamed, "Of course not. C'mon Al sing! It's freaking Golden Earring!"

"When she's lonely and the longing gets too much, she sends a cable coming in from above!" Lavi stared imploringly at Allen, "C'mon just the chorus?" Allen might have nodded, but Lavi was too engrossed in acting out the next line.

"Don't need no phone at aaaaaaalllllll!" he screeched, Lavi couldn't sing. Allen finally gave in, after one last puppy dog pout. He sighed.

"We've got a thing that's called Radar loveee. We've got a wave in the air. Radar love."

Lavi cheered, throwing his arms in the air, positively bouncing in his seat.

"It sings!"

Allen continue to sing along, throwing exasperated glances at Lavi now and then. Lavi just stopped and listened, because fuck Allen could _actually _sing. It may have been soft, and a little shaky at some points, but Allen could sing. Driving through England, in a tiny cold car, fingers drumming on the steering wheel.

Allen could _sing_.

The heating in Allen's car was temperamental at best, and Lavi was hunkered down in a grey sweatshirt. It may have been summer, but Allen insisted he bring both warm and cold clothes since there was no guarantee on the weather.

He was practical like that.

Allen was a polite, practical, sarcastic, British, gamer who (apparently) could sing like a baby angel.

And that was probably when Lavi realised he was one-hundred percent, royally, screwed.

It was a little after 9PM when they pulled into a street of attached houses, three floors tall, red brick, white framed windows. Lavi looked at them curiously, peering in through the larger windows.

A family was watching TV in one, a 'communist party' poster hung in one window, there was a small party in one house. The interiors were all different, as were the occupants. A lot seemed to be in their mid-twenties.

This was a student street.

"Here we are." Allen chimed, pulling up outside on one of the houses. Number 27. Lavi gulped, and Allen must have heard it because he shut off the engine and turned to look him in the eyes.

"You'll be fine. You've already spoken to Linalee in games, and on skype. Miranda is the least threatening person in the universe….just don't mention the clock. And Nalei will love you, because you're Lavi. And you're awesome."

"I'm awesome."

"Yes you are. Now let's get inside, out of the cold." Allen thumped him gently on the shoulder, though it was more comforting than reprimanding.

Lavi pulled himself out of the car, towering above the metal roof which Allen peeked over at best. They grabbed their stuff, Allen twirled his keys around his finger which Lavi now knew was a sort of tell.

He was nervous.

The door swung open inwards and they bustled inside. The house was relatively quiet, though music could be heard from upstairs. Lavi looked around at the narrow hall-way which lead off to what looked like a kitchen on the right and living area on the left, steep carpeted stairs in front of them. The walls were dotted with post-it notes.

He poked Allen, "Why?"

"Oh. Nalei started it in our old apartment. They're funny things people have said, we can't mark the walls and the white looks dull. I guess he carried a few over." He explained, removing his shoes. Lavi followed suit.

"We're back!" Allen called up the stairs as he slipped into the small kitchen.

Lavi trailed behind nervously. Allen pulled the un-drunk energy drinks out of his coat pockets and deposited them in the fridge. Lavi would have taken this as ample opportunity to get a good look at Allen's ass, and he wasn't going to think _too _hard about _why _he would've taken that opportunity, however feet came thudding down the stairs.

"Allen? Was that you?" a female voice called.

"In here Lina." Allen replied, straightening up just as Linalee Lee bounced into the kitchen.

"Allen!" she cried, wrapping him in a hug. She was a few inches taller than him, with long black hair (that may or may not have had a green tinge to it) pulled into pig tails. She turned to shout up the stairs, louder than Allen had.

"Nalei! Allen and Lavi are here!"

She then turned her attention to Lavi, who was totally not trying to blend in with the wall. She beamed at him, purple eyes gleaming. He couldn't help but smile back. 

"It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"You too, Linalee."

She pulled him in for a hug before he had time to protest. Allen laughed.

"Oh I feel like I've known you for ages, what with all the streams and the skype." She said happily. Lavi regained some of his confidence.

"Aha. I know what you mean." He rubbed his head awkwardly.

"Not to mention Allen _never _stops talking about you." Another voice added. Lavi turned his attention away from Linalee to a strong jawed Indian man.

Allen flushed, "Nalei!" He squeaked. Nalei laughed, and reached out to shake Lavi's hand.

"Nalei. Nice to meet the man behind the legend."

"Lavi." He replied.

"Seriously though," Nalei added, "He _never _stops talking about you!"

Lavi laughed and Allen spluttered. Linalee nodded, smiling dangerously.

"Mhm. It's always: Lavi this. Lavi that." She fanned herself dramatically, and continued to impersonate Allen "Oh Lavi's so amazing! Oh he's so gorgeous! Woe is me." She and Nalei shared a look, squishing their cheek into Allen's.

"Laviiiiiii~" they crooned in unison.

It was quite clear they had some of this planned.

Lavi was grinning as Allen turned red, shoving his friends off of him and waggling a long finger at them dangerously. Linalee and Nalei cackled. He watched as the three friends bantered with each other, pushing each other around the room to get to their desired cupboards.

The three of them had varying accents. Allen was well spoken and slightly posh sounding next to Nalei's strong mix of Indian and northern English, Linalee chimed in with the occasional southern lilt.

"Tea?" Linalee offered.

Lavi shook his head, "No thanks."

"Aha!" Nalei called, "I've found a flaw with your perfect man Allen! He doesn't drink tea!"

Allen protested, "He's not-"

But he was cut off when Linalee enthusiastically tossed tea-bags at his face. He juggled them in mid-air before they fell to the floor.

Lavi shook his head, and then noticed a young brown haired woman. She was stood in the doorway watching the antics with nervous eyes. This must be Miranda. She glanced at him, and he smiled. To which she squeaked and hid her face in her purple shawl.

"Ah Miranda." Allen spoke up, gently. "We were just making some tea. Do you want any?"

Lavi noticed how Allen purposefully calmed himself down. Allen had told him Miranda was awfully skittish and that he shouldn't be offended if she completely avoided him for a few days. The only reason she had ever talked to Linalee and Allen was because they offered to help her move a large antique Grand-Father clock into storage.

She nodded, "Y-yes p-please." She spoke barley above whisper level, but Linalee seemed to hear her. Pulling out a floral mug, which she'd already prepared with tea, handing it to her.

"Thank you." She offered. Linalee smiled.

"This is Lavi, by the way." Allen added. Miranda hid behind her mug.

Nalei sighed, "Oh back to Lavi again are we? Do you see what I mean mate? Never shuts up about you." This was apparently directed at Lavi who smirked devilishly.

"Oh I can see that. Never knew you were so fond of me Lil'buddy." He ruffled Allen's hair yet again and Allen jabbed him in the ribs yet again, this seemed to be becoming a regular thing.

Once the tea was made (and a mug of it had been given to Lavi anyway) Linalee bustled everyone into the living space, where five people attempted to cram themselves onto one sofa. Allen and Nalei ended up on the floor. Lavi made it his duty to periodically kick Allen throughout the night. The five of them spent the next few hours chatting to Lavi, who was new and therefore exciting, and teasing Allen.

Lavi had asked the three of them what they were studying. Linalee was in Drama and Arts school-type-thing but was taking a Mechanics course on the side. "It's like a fall-back for when the acting inevitably fails." She explained. Nalei was getting the right degrees to become a doctor, and Miranda weirdly had a passion for Filmography.

Miranda left for her room, shortly followed by Allen who was reminded that he needed to make his bed and set one up for Lavi. Lavi made sure Allen knew that he, himself, Lavi, would be sleeping on the floor. No complaints. Allen tried to convince him otherwise, but eventually gave up.

This left Lavi alone with Nalei and Linalee. Who, together, seemed to be an unstoppable force of doom and destruction. Linalee smiled at him, coaxing him into a conversation about how long he'd known Allen.

"Uhm. Like a few months?" he replied.

Linalee giggled, waving him off, "No no. How _long _have you known _him_."

Lavi wasn't sure what- oh. Oh.

"Well….since 2008….so about four and a bit years." He replied, realising what Linalee was really asking. Allen's two flat mates exchanged glances.

"What?" he asked beginning to worry. Shit was he coming off as creepy? He didn't want to come off as creepy. The age difference was already a worry in itself, but was this super creepy? It was probably super creepy.

Nalei shook his head, "It's nothing. It just means….that you've known him longer than either of us."

"Really? I though you two were old friends?"

"Old in the sense I went to his school for a while and just happened to bump into him here again."

"I've only known him a year." Linalee added, "Feels like longer though." The sound of Allen coming back down the stairs reached their ears.

"Be good to him." Linalee whispered to him, before pushing herself to her dainty feet and flitting out into the hall.

Nalei smiled at Lavi's shocked expression, "He really _does _talk about you a lot. I'm off to bed, well my bed room. See you tomorrow."

Lavi sat alone. The sound of Linalee and Allen in the kitchen was quiet against his thoughts.

Allen's friends liked him. Allen liked him. Allen apparently talked about him a lot. Which was good, right? Be good to him. Be good to him. Did Linalee mean as just a friend? Or was she seeing his feelings before he'd really come to see them himself?

Can you fall in love with someone you've only just met in person?

Allen leaned over the back of the sofa, peering at him and startling him out of his thoughts. "Time for bed. You're exhausted."

Was he? Oh, yes yes he was.

He pulled away and headed for the stairs, Lavi stood up to follow him. "By the way. You're helping me unpack tomorrow. We need to hook up the PS2 in here so you and Linalee can have a dance off."

Lavi laughed, he'd done a lot of that today. In fact he'd be laughing and smiling much more regularly since becoming friends with Allen, and even more so having met him properly.

Allen's room was on the top floor, a bathroom opposite. Miranda was on her own on the first floor, far away from Allen's noise, behind the living room. Linalee and Nalei shared the second floor, a second bathroom next to Nalei's room.

"There's two bathrooms, since Miranda and my rooms are meant to be a shared, but we don't have that many friends. Boys up here. Girls down stairs." Allen explained.

His room was painted a soft brown, probably not his choice, and the carpet was dark blue. His bed was kitted out with Adventure Time bed sheets, and Lavi's PJ's sat neatly atop a newly made 'floor' bed.

Allen smiled, "It really is great. Having you here, I mean." He looked sheepishly at anywhere but Lavi.

He sat down carefully on the edge of his bed, folding his hand neatly in his lap. He was stammering quietly, "I mean I know we haven't know each other that long, and it must have….I mean I shouldn't."

"Allen." Lavi interrupted, folding his arms and leaning his hips against the bed post, "It's really great, being here I mean."

He watched as Allen's gaze flicked around the empty room some more. There were cardboard boxes and bags littered around the edges of the room. The only furniture was the bed, a desk and a slim wardrobe (against which sat two flat boxes labelled IKEA). Lavi turned to unpack his bag some, and plug his phone in to charge. He deftly tapped in the Wi-Fi password which Linalee had given him a few hours earlier.

Allen remained silent throughout this, still avoiding Lavi's looks.

But their eyes did meet.

And Lavi decided yes.

Yes you could fall in love with someone you've only just met in person.


	5. Go On Murray

**A Note from the Author: **Sorry for the lack of update on Friday. I was at a wedding in Liverpool and the wifi in the hotel wasn't great. But you, my amazing readers, do get two updates this week in honour of Laven week. (which I will be taking a part in on tumblr with some silly doodles probably). Anyways. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you could drop a review that would be lovely. Thank you!

Also I've written two long haul Laven fictions now, both of which contain dance battles. Huh.

**Chapter Five: Go On Murray!**

"I can't do this Allen."

Allen turned his head sharply to look at him, "Yes you can." Lavi shook his head wildly, "No no. I really cannot do this."

Allen smirked, "Are you telling me, that the great Lavi Bookman has been defeated by a flat-pack book case?"

Lavi nodded sombrely, "Yes."

The two of them were sat on the floor of Allen's room, paper instructions and bits of light wood spread out around them. Each was equipped with a hammer, screwdriver and a long empty mug of coffee. Lavi had been given the task of the bookcase, it was just a frame and a back and some shelves.

Easy right?

Wrong.

Oh how very wrong he had been.

Allen was almost finished with his strange chest of drawers type thing, and was already eyeing up the box with the desk chair in. There were two little pre-prepared filing units (two white draws in each, about 30cm high in total) sitting on Allen's bed, left over from Nalei's room.

Lavi, well Lavi was sat in front of what could be half a bookcase. If you only had one working eye and squinted at it. How had he done this wrong? He'd followed the instructions. He's used the right pegs. What on earth was happening?

"Allen! Baby! Help me please!" he called, stretching his arms toward his friend and making grabby hands.

Allen scooted across the floor, pulling at his baby blue jeans to stop them falling down. There had already been a lengthy discussion about Allen's lady jeans. ("They are _straight leg_!" "No no. Those are skinny." "Linalee help!" "Al, I'm pretty sure those are tighter than mine.") He snatched the instructions off of Lavi's lap, peering at them and then the bookcase monstrosity.

"Lavi." He pointed to the paper, "You've missed this entire side of the instructions." Lavi's attention was drawn to where Allen pointed, only to find half of his hand missing. Oh.

"Oh!"

"What?"

"Where it was on my lap, here-" he moved the paper back down.

"yep yep. That side of the instructions is in my blind spot when I glance down at it."

Allen began to snigger, covering his mouth with his burnt hand.

Lavi took a moment to focus on that strange burnt arm of his. The skin was red and tough looking, fading gently back into pale white just above the elbow. The veins on the back of his hand stood out like the ones on the back of Lavi's Grandpa's hands. The nails were matt black, yellowing at the tips. He still hadn't asked Allen about it, or about the scar on his face. He figured he'd tell him when he was ready.

Allen was openly laughing at him now as he scooted back to his side of the room.

"Oi! Don't make fun of cripples Al!" he called.

Allen shook with giggles, slim shoulders tensing and loosening rapidly, "You are not a cripple Lavi." He replied softly, Lavi waited for the snide remark.

"You're just really stupid."

"Hey!" Lavi tossed an unopened bag of dowels at the back of Allen's head. Which he needed. And Allen now possessed. Fuck.

"Hey Al, babe. Can I have my dowels back?" he asked sheepishly.

"Nope." Was the reply.

"Come on. Pleaseeeeeee." He begged, but Allen had grown immune to his pleading after the car journey yesterday. He shook his head, pushing the finished chest of draws into its final position. The bag of dowels, firmly in his back pocket.

Lavi went for it.

He did not succeed.

But he did manage to grab Allen by the shins, and pull him down. There was a loud squeak and a thud and Allen was pinned to the floor by his shins. In his hands he clutched the bag of dowels. Lavi grinned, thankful for how short Allen was. He pinned Allen's legs with his hips, and reached for the bag.

"Babe, give me the dowels."

"Why do you always call me babe when you want something?" Allen questioned, trying to squirm out from under him. But no knees meant no real movement. Darn.

"It works doesn't it? Short arse." Lavi retorted.

"Not this time you ginger git."

Lavi smirked, "This is your last chance. Babe. Give. Me. The. Dowels."

Allen gripped onto the bed, hauling himself up slightly.

"VIVA LA REVOLU-!"

His miss-pronounced French cry was cut short when Lavi tickled him. He was searching for his week spot.

Waist? "Lavi!" No.

Feet? "La-lavi." Allen giggled, hm almost.

Armpits? "St-stooop!" Nearly.

Neck? "Ah-haha! No! Lavi! No please!" There it was.

"Give me the dowels." He insisted, fingers working away at Allen's contorting neck. Allen was laughing and panting, trying to pull himself away but Lavi had a tight grip on his feet.

"Never!" he managed to gasp out. He was red in the face.

"C'mon give me the dowels."

"No."

"I'll stop if you give me them."

"No you won't!"

"This is true, but I migh-oof." Allen had managed to get a foot loose (hah, Foot Loose) and kicked him in the chest. And he was free. Allen burst from the room and dashed down the stairs. Lavi gave chase.

"Nalei!" Allen called, "Nalei help! There's a crazy American chasing me with a knife!"

"I don't have a knife!"

"You might!"

It was a good job that Miranda had left with Linalee to get the shopping otherwise they might have given the poor woman a heart-attack with all the running and screaming. Allen dashed into the living room, vaulting the sofa and hiding behind Nalei who had been in the middle of setting up a couple of old consoles.

"Save me Nalei. He's trying to kill me." Allen wheezed, he wasn't the fittest of people. Nalei looked at Lavi incredulously who pointed an accusatory finger at Allen.

"He stole my dowels!"

"You threw them at my head!"

"You called me stupid!"

"You forgot to read half the instructions!"

"They were in my blind spot!"

There was no rage behind this argument. Just foolishness and slight madness.

Nalei sighed, "Guys, could you please take this little domestic elsewhere." There was silence.

"Oh god! You're like two year olds! Lavi say sorry. Allen give him the dowels." Nalei insisted, shoving Allen toward Lavi and returning to his work. Allen reluctantly handed back the bag, and Lavi leered out an apology.

"Good. Now go back upstairs. Build, unpack, make-out I don't care. Just be quiet about it. Miranda will be back at any moment."

Allen huffed indignantly, stalking away, but wearing a smile. Lavi spluttered mentally at Nalei's off-handed comment, before muttering an apology for disturbing the man ("Mate, its fine. I'm only joking around.") and trotting after Allen. Allen was sat back in his room fiddling with his laptop, Lavi clicked the door shut and the radio hummed out of speakers.

They returned to work easily, insults and jokes tossed across the room.

Lavi finished, well reassembled, the bookcase and pushed it to the side of the room waving off Allen's offer to help. Allen then began to unpack his things, Lavi gathered up the left-over cardboard into his arms and headed toward the bins. The recycling bin was just outside the back door, in this little courtyard type area that had a patch of grass and a pile of bricks in it, he plodded out in his socks because it was summer and he was hard-core like that.

Allen had been mumbling apologies all day for making Lavi help him unpack and set things up, but Lavi only thought it was fair. After all he'd been the one to drag Allen away when he was meant to be moving into a new home. And secretly he was rather enjoying himself, he wished Allen had been with him when he moved into his apartment.

Lavi was half-way up the stairs when the front door opened and the girls entered, carrying a few plastic carrier bags between them. He quickly headed back down to help them out before he was shooed away.

"You're a guest. And Allen's already working you to the bone."

"He is a slave driver."

Lavi actually spent the rest of the afternoon sprawled across Allen's bed because apparently there was "No way in hell, I'm letting you go through my things.". Lavi was fine with that. He settled for editing the Con videos and hiding things Allen was looking for underneath the pillows.

That evening they all went down to one of the student bars to get wasted. Well Allen, Lavi, Linalee and Nalei did. Miranda stayed home. And Allen didn't drink, so really it was just Lavi, Linalee and Nalei getting plastered.

Lavi donned his best button up (that he'd brought with him), a dark green chequered one, his least scruffy pair of black jeans (not skinny, but actually straight leg) and bright orange high-tops because he didn't have anything else.

He was waiting in the living area with Linalee, who looked flawless in a black-floral dress, chatting about how it was less of a night-club and more of a bar that happened to have a dance-floor. He wasn't sure there was a difference, but hey booze was booze. He was in the middle of practicing a truly terrible dance routine with Linalee when Allen spoke up from the door.

"Okay, so you can't sing _or _dance. That's good to know."

"Hey, just because you're jealous of my sweet….moves." and then he had to stop and wait for his brain to catch up with his mouth. Linalee went ahead and wolf-whistled, which Lavi deemed entirely appropriate for the situation at hand. Because Christ almighty Allen looked good.

He'd done something to his hair, Lavi had no idea what but something had been done to his hair.

The pale blue jeans had been replaced by equally tight black ones, which if anything looked better. His t-shirt had been exchanged for a short sleeved shirt that was white at the bottom and changed to a strange beige/purple colour just before the armpits. Stone, might have been the correct term.

_And_ he was in the middle of shrugging on his leather jacket.

He forced himself to say something, anything, because too long a silence from him would be weird. And Allen dressed nicely shouldn't be having this much of an effect on him, whether he liked the guy that way or not.

"You look great shorty!" Let's pretend his voice didn't crack there, at all. Linalee laughed and Allen slew an insult about his hair back at him.

Nalei jumped into the fray, quite literally, and flung open the front door.

"Let's go crew! Drink till we die!"

Linalee called a brief good-bye to Miranda and said they'd be back in a few hours. Lavi followed along, zipping his coat closed against the chill. Allen was last out, closing the door behind him.

They traipsed down the road, Linalee and Nalei chanting excitedly.

"Drink till we die! Drink till we die! C'mon crew, drink till we die!"

Lavi watched in amusement, Allen laughed fondly.

He bumped Lavi with his elbow, "They haven't had a new drinking buddy in a while. So they're all excited."

"Yeah!" Nalei called over his shoulder, "Al doesn't drink and he's such a wet blanket."

"I am not." Allen huffed, "Besides, you don't _have _to drink to have a good time."

That prompted Linalee to sing _'Don't have to take your clothes off, to have a good time'_ until they entered the bar.

The bar itself was rather pleasant. Linalee was right, it wasn't a night club. It was however a bar full of students who hadn't gone home for the summer yet. There were little booths around the edges of the room, Linalee skipped over to one dragging Lavi behind, and a dance floor in the centre.

The music was loud enough for voices to be raised in order to speak, but not so loud you couldn't think.

"Don't worry Nalei will get you a decent drink."

Linalee said, sitting opposite Lavi and folding her coat into a corner. Her hand bag was neatly on the floor, strap wrapped around one foot. Clever.

Allen and Nalei slipped into the booth, three strange looking cocktails and a Cola clicked onto the table. Lavi took a long swig of his, revelling in the pleasant taste. Allen twisted his cold glass around in his hands a few times, folding his legs.

Linalee's dainty hand slid to the centre of the table, "Mates not Dates." She declared.

Nalei set his hand atop hers, "Mates not Dates."

Allen followed suit, "Mates not Dates."

Lavi went along with it, "Mates not Dates, which means what by the way?" Allen's hand was cold under his. They all sat back, drinks in hand.

"Basically, no getting laid tonight." Allen elaborated, making eye contact.

Lavi choked on his drink, "What?"

Linalee and Nalei laughed, Allen flushed. "Not with us! With other people. Today is a Mates day."

Linalee kicked him from under the table, "No need to look disappointed Lavi. You never know, all four of us might be in bed together by the end of the night."

Allen shook his head, "If your brother heard you saying that."

Linalee rolled her eyes, "If my brother heard that, he'd be spying on me again which wouldn't shock me all that much."

"Lina's brother, Komui," Nalei began to explain, stirring his drink absently, "he's a bit over bearing. To put it lightly."

"Very lightly." Allen chipped in.

"Family, can't hate em. Can't love em either." Lavi spoke sagely.

This led nicely into a lengthy conversation about family and reminiscing about old times. At some point another round was bought.

Lavi learned that Linalee had lived with her brother until moving for Uni and he was a nervous wreck about letting her go. Nalei had an older sister who was currently dancing in Broadway musicals, and parents who were thrilled about his Doctor ideas but not so much about his lack of a girlfriend. Allen didn't say much, only that his God-Father was a knob. Lavi himself explained that he'd travelled the US and the world with his adoptive Grandpa who he lovingly nicknamed Panda.

"Panda?" Allen asked.

Lavi gestured at his face, "Bags under his eyes, looks like a Panda. Chinese too, no offence Lina, which just eggs me on more."

"Grand-Panda." Allen supplied, Lavi looked at him like he was some sort of mythical being and swung an arm across his shoulders.

"Why have I never thought of that?!" He gave Allen a tight hug, "You're a genius."

Allen swatted him away as Linalee got up for more drinks.

"Shots." Nalei called.

"DrPepper." spoke Allen.

She turned to look at Lavi, who was still draped across Allen, "Oh uh, beer. Hang on I'll pay for this round."

He squeezed past Allen, and followed Linalee to the bar. He didn't like the idea of her being alone, even though he was 900% sure she could handle herself.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" she asked, eyeing up the dance floor. Lavi ordered the drinks and the Bartender flirted with him, but mostly Lavi ignored him save for the occasional wink which may or may not have gotten them the beer for free.

"This may be the second best night of my life." He said honestly, surprising Linalee with his words.

"Really?" she asked as the shots were lined up neatly on a tray. He nodded, tapping his foot to the beat of the music.

"What's the best then?"

"Hm?"

"If this is the second best. What's the best?" she asked, looking up at him curiously through mascara'd eyelashes. Lavi gestured back at their table where Allen was sitting ram-rod straight, smiling as Nalei made a fool of himself.

"Playing with Allen on the stream for the first time."

He paid for the drinks, picking up his beer and Allen's as Linalee absorbed his words. She nodded to herself, as if deciding something, picked up the tray of shots and sashayed back to their table.

He slid in next to Allen, draping his arm across the back of the chair naturally and found himself toying with strands of Allen's white hair. He didn't seem to mind all that much. They were in the middle of a hearty round of _'Would you rather?' _when the DJ piped up,

"Alllll right everybody! It's time to dance. I want to see everybody out of their seats. Let's go."

"You heard the man!" Linalee cheered, "Let's go!"

She gripped Lavi and Nalei by the hands, dragging them toward the dance floor. The dance floor was now packed, which was good because Lavi was reliably informed that he was a terrible dancer. But he jumped up and down and twirled and shuffled around with Linalee anyway.

He looked around for Allen, as his heart thumped in time with the beat. He spotted him still sat down, watching them closely, and made his way over, placing a hand on the table top and leaning over him. Allen stared up at him.

"You know. I'm beginning to think you really are a wet blanket." He grinned and Allen replied softly, prompting him to lean closer.

"I don't dance Lav." His words ghosted across Lavi's neck, which definitely _did not _make him shiver.

Lavi winked and grabbed his hand, "Neither do I."

Nalei cheered when he spotted Allen being forcibly dragged toward them. Around them there was a mesh of jumping people, swaying, spinning and a few (probably very very drunk) people grinding. Lavi led Allen and his friends in a fast rendition of the Macarena, trying to keep up with the music and failing miserably.

He then decided to spin Allen around, grabbing him by both hands and leading him in some sort of miss-timed overzealous waltz.

Allen was giggling and laughing, being led reluctantly and moaning about wanting to sit down. Eventually he got into the swing of things, seemingly enjoying himself for a few songs before the dance floor began to empty a little. He pulled out of Lavi's sweaty grip and went to sit down.

The rest of the crew followed shortly after, out of breath and giddy they finished off their drinks. And then it was time to skip home merrily, singing at the tops of their lungs.

The four of them managed to make it home in one piece, Lavi suspected this was entirely thanks to Allen since the rest of them had gone completely the wrong way five times. They crashed into the living room, Miranda peeked her head out of her door and asked them how it went.

"Fabulous, Miranda." Linalee called from where she was setting up a dance battle, "Me and Lavi-"

"Lavi and I." he corrected, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Lavi and _I _are going to have a dance battle on Dance Mat, feel free to join us."

Allen seemed to have an idea because he dashed off upstairs only to return a moment later with a camera. Nalei gave him the thumbs up. Lavi silently wondered what a Dance Mat was, until they were unrolled and he realised it must be the UK name for Dance Stage. Miranda perched herself on the arm of the sofa, which Allen had shifted out of harm's way. Lavi removed his socks, Nalei made a remark about the stench.

Allen flicked on the camera.

"Okay Rules!" Lavi spoke up, addressing the room. "No sabotage, looking at you Allen. Hardest difficulty only. Winner challenges in order of how drunk they are."

Linalee giggled, "So that's Me, you, Nalei, Allen and Miranda then."

"How am I drunk?" Allen asked.

"You're not, buddy. But you are more drunker than Miranda."

"Not a grammatically correct sentence Lavi."

"Shhhh. C'mon Lina. Fight me." He suspected this might have been a bad idea, especially when Lina picked the single hardest song on the entire disk.

"Shit shit shit." He swore as he stomped around on the mat like a baby elephant. He looked ridiculous if Allen and Nalei's cat-calls were anything to go by. But somehow, by some divine hand of fate he pulled through. Scoring a B while Linalee got a C.

"Champion!"

Nalei was up, and Lavi was exhausted. He placed his hands on his hips, "Someone pick me up if I pass out okay?" Allen shook his head, but looked at him through affectionate eyes. Lavi managed to narrowly beat Nalei only to be pitted up against Allen, who was not only sober but also not exhausted.

"Care to take on the reigning champion my dear Allen?"

Allen swept neatly to his feet, passing the camera to Miranda since Linalee was giggling on the floor next to a slightly comatose Nalei. He undid the top three buttons of his shirt (which was most definitely _not _ridiculously attractive) and approached the mat.

"Think you can beat me, shorty?" Lavi asked.

Allen smirked and selected _Sway With Me._

"Oh it's on Ginger."

"3! 2! 1!"

Now after the two hectic songs he'd just had, _Sway _should had been easy peasy. But it was not. Not against Allen who practically glided across the arrows, barely lifting his feet. All the while insults and back handed compliments were slung at each other. Lavi getting more and more out of breath by the second.

"You're not so bad for an American."

"And you're not so bad for a British twink."

"English." Allen corrected, slamming down into a jump with a squeaky cry of "Go on Murray!" from Linalee which nearly had the small guy dying of laughter, the joke was lost on Lavi.

The score screen loaded, Allen and Lavi waited in tense silence.

Allen fist pumped the air, "Perfect! How do you like that ?"

Lavi got down on one knee, bowing "You are the new King of the Mat. All Hail King Allen."

Linalee cheered and Nalei hummed 'God Save The Queen'. Miranda took up the mat and the battles continued. Lavi watched Allen as he jumped up and down, flying with the music.

By the end of the night it was decided that Allen was still the Reigning King. Lavi was his right hand man. Linalee was the Royal Guard. Miranda was a trained assassin that was bought out for slow songs. And Nalei was the court jester who may have fallen over a few times.

Lavi was stood in the bathroom, shirtless and tired, swirling mouth-wash. He spat into the sink, relieved himself, removed his prosthetic and pulled on his patch and went to purposefully collapse onto Allen's bed.

He thumped down on top of the duvet Allen had been trying to move to the floor for him. Allen sighed, giving up and making his way from the room. He retuned minutes later, switching off the light and closing the door.

Lavi felt the bed dip where Allen sat down.

"Are you going to move at any point?" he asked in the darkness. Lavi mumbled out a no. To be honest he was feeling a bit sick. Two cocktails, a beer and some cheap Cider on top of excessive dance battles was a bad idea.

A very bad idea.

His stomach churned uncomfortably.

He felt a hand rub soothing circles on his back, "This is what you get for drinking so much."

Lavi opened up his eye and turned his head to peer at Allen. There was a crack in the curtains, the street light lit up Allen's pale face. And for a moment Lavi thought he looked beautiful. He didn't tell him though, no that was a conversation for another day.

"It's not the drink it's the dancing."

Allen snorted. "Well you can sleep here if you want, but I still need the duvet so I can sleep on the floor."

Lavi reached out and gripped his wrist, "You're not sleeping on the floor."

Allen huffed, "Well neither are you in that state."

"S'not that bad. I just feel a bit queasy." There was silence, aside from the noise of Linalee's bedroom door closing. Allen sighed, hand still resting on Lavi's back.

He sounded tired. So was Lavi.

"Well okay then." Allen stood up, and Lavi reached out to tell him he'd get off in a few minutes and not to worry he was fine, but Allen's weight returned as he slipped under the covers.

"It's a double. So you can stay there if you w-want. Or just drag the top cover off when you feel better." Allen muttered, and Lavi could practically feel the heat radiating off of Allen's blushing face.

Lavi debated.

He shuffled around in the bed, pushing the second duvet to the end of the bed where it fell off with a thump. He was fully intent on dropping down to the floor, but really the bed was so much comfier and god did his stomach hurt.

But would sleeping in the same bed, shirtless no less, be crossing some strange international friend line?

Oh dear this was a dilemma.

Allen made up his mind for him, groping out and pulling him down forcefully. Lavi's face thumped into a pillow that smelt like Allen. The covers were pulled aside and placed back across him neatly.

"Go to sleep you stupid overly-tall ginger. You can make it up to me tomorrow." The words were spoken with affection rather than annoyance, and Lavi felt small cold feet brush against his own.

He opened his eyes one last time to see Allen staring back at him before grinning out a "G'night you glorious midget dancer."

Allen kicked him beneath the covers.

Lavi decided not to think about how _ridiculous_ platonically sharing a bed with your best mate, who you've secretly known of for years, that you met last year, after a drunken dance battle with said best mates other mates _actually was_.

He instead settled for counting the cars that trundled past the window, and rating how cold Allen's feet were on a scale of 1 to 10. They came in at an 8. And he must have drifted off at some point because he woke up, staring blearily at the pillows, with dreams of being a contestant on Family Fortunes that was being forced to dance with short audience members, fresh in his mind.

He blinked and yawned, turning his head to find himself nose to nose with Allen Walker.

Lavi watched Allen sleep, examining how calm he looked and how his skin was tight around his scar. His eye-brows were still the same shade of dark brown they had always been, neatly arched and Lavi suspected plucked or sculpted in some way. Which was cool, there was no shame in taking pride in your appearance after all.

He felt his face warm as he realised how frankly _ridiculous _he was being right now.

He unhappily pushed himself out from the warmth of the bed, untangling his feet from Allen's which were now at a 3. He scrambled an outfit together and headed down the stairs, sincerely hoping that Allen and his friends had some painkillers because fuck he'd had worse before but even a small hangover was a bitch.

As he was about halfway down the stairs there was a loud smash and a shriek from the kitchen. He scampered down the last few steps and whirled into the kitchen. Miranda was sat on the floor sobbing, Linalee hushing her. A plate lay broken on the floor.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I'm so so sorry." Miranda gurgled, eyeliner streaking her pale face.

Linalee rubbed her back re-assuring her, "Shhhh. Shh. It's okay it's not your fault." She glanced up at Lavi briefly.

"B-but I broke it. Oh I-I-m s-so sorry Linalee!" She hiccupped. Linalee pulled her to her feet, offering her a handkerchief.

"It's fine Miranda. It's not your fault. Besides we've got plenty of other plates." Miranda made a muffled noise, rubbing her eyes.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up okay."

Lavi stepped aside as they made their way out of the kitchen, Linalee continuing to comfort the overly distraught woman. Lavi waited until he heard a door click shut before venturing into the kitchen and carefully cleaning up the mess. Once the floor was clear, the plate fragments in the bin and Miranda's sobs had quietened Lavi began rooting around in the cupboards for some Advil.

"There's some Ibuprofen in the top left." Linalee spoke from the door, she looked tired. Lavi was about eighty-percent sure that Ibuprofen was a pain reliever so he took Linalee's advice and popped a couple of pills.

"Oh! Oh Lavi you didn't have the clean-up." She said, moving toward the four unscathed plates and depositing them on a shelf.

He waved her off, "It was no problem."

She made a gesture toward the kettle, "Tea?" she asked.

"Got any coffee?"

Linalee nodded.

"You're a star Lina-Lady."

She giggled. "Do you always give people nicknames?"

"Sure do."

Linalee made coffee and Lavi prepped some incredible pieces of toast in comfortable silence. Linalee trotted off to give some to Miranda, when she returned she perched elegantly on the work surface. Lavi followed suit, though less elegantly, munching away.

"What was all that about, by the way?" he asked, trying his best not to sound rude but sounding rude anyway. Linalee hummed.

"Miranda's a little skittish and clumsy. She kinda breaks down like that whenever something like that happens. Even if it's a minor thing."

"Bad family background?" Lavi asked, knowing the way abuse and blame from parents could leave a kid scarred for life.

"Probably. She doesn't talk about it, so we don't ask."

Lavi nodded, sipping down the last dregs of coffee, twisting the Harry Potter mug around in his hands. If it was something Miranda and the others didn't want to talk about, as curious as he may be, he'd make sure not to bring it up in conversation.

"Hey Lavi?" Linalee asked, looking out the small window at the sunny street beyond. He hummed out a reply.

"Do you want to come see the Uni campus with me?"

"Huh?"

"Well I've got to go pick up some of my costumes, since the drama rooms are getting re-furnished, and I was wondering if you wanted to come have a look around." She smiled at him, tugging on her shirt sleeves.

Lavi beamed, "I'd love to Lina! Uh…what about Allen though?"

She giggled, waving a hand dismissively, "Oh just write him a note, and he won't be up for hours anyway."

Lavi nodded, tiptoeing up the stairs to fetch his shoes and a jacket.

He slipped into Allen's room and searched around for a note pad and pen, eventually finding one tucked away on the desk. He quickly scrawled out a message:

_Hey babes,_

_Gone with Lina-Lady to get her costumes or something._

_Cya later._

_Lavi._

_P.S. You have really cold feet, FYI._

He looked around the still rather messy room, searching for a place to put the note where Allen would see it. Lavi spotted Allen's phone, which was neatly charging on the edge of the desk. He picked it up, slipped the note underneath and then paused.

Allen was sleeping.

Lavi knew his phone password.

Allen was sleeping.

There was a pen in his hand.

And Allen was sleeping.

He typed in the numbers, opened up the camera app and flipped the view. He quickly snuck over to where Allen lay curled under the covers. As carefully as possible he drew a monocle and moustache onto his foreign friend. He examined his handy work briefly, before leaning down and placing an over exaggerated kiss onto Allen's cheek and snapping a photo. He chuckled at the image, setting it as the background and sliding the phone back onto the desk.

He took a picture on his own phone for good measure, and jogged back downstairs to meet Linalee. He regaled her with the tale as the two of them left the house and began walking down the road. The fresh air clearing his bleary head as the painkillers kicked in.

"Oh Lavi, now you've started an all out prank war. I hope you're ready for that." She warned.

Lavi snorted, "What's the worst he could do?"

Linalee shook her head, long hair moving gently in the summer breeze. "You'd be surprised Lavi." He shrugged, throwing his arms behind his head and strolling merrily alongside Linalee.

"Oh here we are! Welcome to campus."

Large buildings surrounded a green, most were modern with cascades of windows or metallic sheens. A few students milled about. Lavi looked around him in shock, "How did we get here so fast?!"

Linalee shot him a look, "Did Allen never mention it's literally a five minute walk from where we live?"

They headed in the direction of one oddly shaped building which had the word _ARTS _on it in large metal letters.

Lavi scratched the back of his head, "Uh no. I guess not." Linalee hummed, and paused by a small tree.

"Oh well. The Uni's dead centre of the city, and most of the student housing is nearby. Anyway. I spend most of my time in this block behind us. Sometimes Miranda's in there to, but most of the time she's over….there with Allen."

She pointed at a couple of red buildings connected by a walk way, both were large and probably had a fair few floors in them. They looked older than the art building behind them.

"They look old." Lavi said, amazed that _this _was where Allen spent his days. He was standing where Allen learnt…well whatever it was he learnt.

"Yeah, but the insides are super modern. There's so many computers and all that sort of stuff, I'll show you around properly once we've got the costumes. But I don't really spend any time over there."

Lavi nodded, the university looked so different to the one he had attended. They wandered into the building behind them, Linalee greeted a few young women and Lavi took in his surroundings. They were stood in the middle of what looked like a café, which was weird.

Linalee quickly lead him down a series of corridors, past mounted art displays and into a large room. The walls were lined with costumes from all genres. Linalee plucked a long blue dress off of the rail and handed it to Lavi. An intricate woodland-prince style crown, a pair of antlers and a large purple sewing case were pushed into Lavi's hands.

Linalee reached for a few more hangers explaining, "I'm more of a prop-maker than seamstress. The sewing case is actually full of prop making things."

She turned to him smiling, "These costumes are ones my friends made for me. Honestly can't sew a button onto a jacket."

Lavi laughed as Linalee snatched the crown from his arms and sat it atop his head. She was signing her name on a piece of paper when two voices spoke up from the door.

"Oh. Lee's brought a friend!"

"Heheh. Nice crown."

Lavi turned his head to eye up a couple of giggling twins. One had long blonde hair and an ear splitting grin, the other's hair was short and deep purple and he was smirking. Both wore far too much eyeliner.

"What's going on Lee?"

"Yeah. Hehe. Who's the grumpy ginger?"

Lavi raised an eyebrow at them both, they giggled again.

Linalee greeted them with a polite wave, "Hi guys. I was just picking up some stuff. See you next term." Her sentences were short and clipped. She grabbed Lavi by the wrist and pushed by the twins.

A dual call of "Bye Lee!" followed them down the corridor.

"Who were the clowns?" Lavi asked once they were out of earshot.

Linalee rolled her eyes, "Jasdero and Devit." She paused. "Have you ever seen High School Musical?"

Lavi let out an offended gasp, "Linalee! How dare you ask me that! I own the series on DVD!"

Linalee giggled and gave him a gentle reprimanding whack on the arm, ah so that was where Allen picked that trait up from. She led them toward one of the buildings, elaborating as she went.

"Well they're kind of like Sharpay and Ryan, only with homicidal tendencies. No one likes being in a room alone with them for too long."

"Ah. Any other crazy class mates I should know about?"

Linalee grinned, "Oh! Well there is this guy on Nalei's course, Bak, he followed me around for the _longest _time."

Linalee took Lavi on a short tour of the campus, regaling him with tales of stalkers, creepy twins and the time her brother showed up and tackled one of lecturers to the ground because he thought they were dating. During this time Lavi received a rather ominous text from Allen which simply read:

_13:23 [Allen Walker]: As it begins, so it shall end._

Lavi had no idea what that meant.

But he got the general gist later; once he and Linalee had returned home, once he and Allen had recorded some Super Smash Bros. Brawl battles, once the five of them had sat down in the living room with curry and Master Chef, once he went to check his emails and found his desktop background was now a picture of himself.

Once he found out that every one of his social networking profile pictures had been changed, and the backgrounds, and anything that had an image option basically.

Once he found them all changed to this horrendous close up photo of his face, which was a still from their Dance Mat video, contorted and sweaty. When he confronted Allen, who smiled sweetly up at him with devil horns practically visible.

He understood.

Oh boy. He understood.


	6. Allen 'Buzzkill' Walker

**A Note from the Author: **Hello and welcome to the second Laven week update. So here we have Lavi's week stay at Allen's house and the madness that ensues. Thank you all for being such lovely supportive readers and reviewers, it really helps kick me into gear and keep writing. So thank you.

**Chapter Six: Allen 'Buzzkill' Walker**

The week flew by.

And luckily for Lavi, Allen decided to forgo the prank war. To an extent. He was more of a gentle nuisance. Hiding things, telling teeny tiny lies, making Lavi look a fool. Lavi returned the favour obviously. But thankfully, probably because of all the rubbish they'd tried to cram into one week and Linalee's stern stares, nothing got _too _out of hand.

The third day of Lavi's stay at Allen's house was spent sweating buckets in the local paint ball arena, which was just a sectioned off area of woods with structures added in for cover. Lavi, Nalei and Link (who had turned up out of the blue and been invited along) joined forces with two young women and a teenage boy. They faced off against Allen, Linalee, Miranda, two teenage boys and another teenage girl.

Lavi's team, the red team, had all assumed separate rolls during the Capture the Flag matches. The two young women rushed forward, the teen age boy ran off to find a sniping position, Link hid near their flag protecting it, Nalei was sporadic in his movements and spent most of his time running back and forth, Lavi would run from cover to cover trying to sneak forward and defend the two runners.

Lavi dashed through the trees and slid down behind some wooden planking, peering through the cracks. One of the young women on his team was dashing toward the flag, but was shot down by who he thought might be Allen. She raised her arms in the air and jogged toward the time out area.

There was a cry of "Paint Grenade!" from somewhere to his right. Whoever shot his team member disappeared off in that direction. Lavi peered back through his cover, the blue flag sat at the top of a steep hill. One of the instructors, who wore yellow and blue and hung around to make sure no rules were broken, caught his eye. The man motioned for him to run forward. Lavi had forgotten he could do that.

Lavi ducked out from behind his cover, adrenaline pushing his legs forward he leapt across a small stream and ploughed up the hill. He yanked the flag pole from the ground, he heard who he thought might have been Linalee cry out and paint splattered onto a tree next to him. He practically jumped down the hill. And then he tripped over a root.

Lavi tucked the flag and his gun close to his chest, crashing to the ground and rolling rather inelegantly down the hill and into the stream. Dripping wet, he pushed himself to his feet and ducked behind a tree, "I meant to do that!" he called out. He could hear Allen cackling at him, and feet running down the hill.

Wasting no time he dashed toward base, weaving through trees and skidding into the muddy circle. He speared the flag pole into the ground with a whoop. Nalei rushed over to high-five him. Allen jogged around the corner, pushing his mask up as he went. "Amazing tactics Lavi." He wheezed, red in the face and grinning. "Where did you learn to trip over like that?"

"Back in the war." He replied in his best impression of his Grandpa.

Allen's team won over all.

The next day was spent recovering from their wounds.

Allen had perfectly round bruises up and down his arms and legs. Lavi had a rather nasty one across his chest from his fall. Lavi and Allen huddled up on the sofa, marathoning the first season of _Game of Thrones _because honestly how had Allen _not_ been watching that. And making plans for videos they wanted to shoot, both while they were together and once Lavi had headed home. There was a storm. Allen put Lavi's underwear in the kitchen cupboards, Nalei wasn't happy about that.

Thursday involved recording videos and planning out a release schedule that wouldn't clash with any of the other series that the two of them had going on. And the four of them went down to the bar again, Lavi drinking slightly less and paying more attention to the way Allen's tongue poked between his lips when he smiled. They were playing Would You Rather again, and Lavi vowed to bring _Cards Against Humanity _the next time he came over.

It was Linalee's turn to ask Allen a question.

"Okay. Allen. Would you rather…..Be married to Nalei for the rest of your life-" Nalei interrupted with a gagging sound, and Allen kicked him in the shin. "Or, be married to Lavi for the rest of your life?"

Allen gave her a withering look, "That's not very imaginative Lina."

She smiled, "Neither was your one about having manly arms." Allen conceded this was true. He pondered for a moment.

"Well…..while I don't want to be married to Nalei and his crazy Indian family by extension….He _can _cook. And that's very important to me you know."

Lavi looked aghast, "Are you insinuating I can't cook?"

Allen shrugged, "I can't say I've ever _seen _you cook."

Lavi grumbled under his breath about never having the _opportunity _to cook in Allen's presence.

Linalee giggled, "So Nalei then?"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Nalei held up a hand in protest, "I want to know the terms of the marriage." Linalee nodded and Allen rolled his eyes.

"Do we have to like actually get married? In a church or whatever?"

"Yes."

"Is that legal now?"

"Uhm….no I….You know I'm not sure. It _should_ be."

"Do we have to live together?"

"Yes."

"Do I have to explain this to my parents?"

"Oh yes."

"Do we have to _consummate _the marriage?"

Linalee grinned wickedly, "Definitely."

Nalei and Allen both looked equally horrified.

"Okay! I take it back. I'm marrying Lavi!" Allen amended quickly.

Lavi's outcry of "Wait what?!" was drowned out by Nalei's protests.

"Oh c'mon! I'm not _that _bad! Yes Lavi's got the whole tall and freckled thing going on that you like, but you can't just drop me like that! What'll I tell the children?!" he wailed.

Allen shook his head quickly, "Nope nope nope. I'm not going anywhere near your penis. No. I've _seen _your dick. No thank you."

Linalee was giggling like a mad woman and Lavi had turned a bit red.

Nalei looked hurt, "Oh well that was just rude!" Allen snickered.

"How do you know his dick's any better?! It could be freckly like his face!" Nalei cried, pointing an accusatory finger in the general direction of Lavi's _private regions_.

Lavi hid his face in his hands moaning, "Oh please. Please stop talking about my genitals in a public place." Linalee let out a few wheezy laughs.

Nalei lowered his voice, whispering conspiratorially, "He's probably got ginger pubes."

"Oh God! Stop please!" Lavi whimpered. Linalee patted his arm comfortingly.

"I'll chance it." Allen decided.

He folded his arms decisively, sitting back in his chair.

"Call me Mr. Allen Bookman."

Lavi's face flushed horribly, and he hated to admit that he rather liked the sound of that.

On Friday the two of them recorded some more videos, all local multiplayers that they wouldn't be able to play once Lavi had returned. And Lavi teased Allen the entire time about the choice he'd made yesterday evening. Lavi opened every video with the same sentence.

"Hey everybody! Lavi here. And today me and my lovely wife-gah!" Allen thumped him.

"I am not your wife!"

In the evening, or very early morning as it actually was, Lavi heard Allen sit up in his bed. The room was dim and Lavi heard and saw everything in that blurry haze that came with teetering on the edge of sleep.

"Hey Lavi…are you awake?" he ventured, soft enough that if Lavi were asleep he would not wake him.

"Yeah." He replied, pushing himself up and resting his chin on Allen's mattress. He watched Allen run hands through his hair.

"I don't know why I was thinking about it…..but I was…" Allen began peering at Lavi through the dark, and smiling fondly at him. Lavi pulled a face in return.

"When does your flight leave on Sunday?" he asked. Lavi's heart had a hiccup at the thought of leaving.

"8AM. And I need to be there by six. I was going to look at trains tomorrow." He murmured, wondering whether Allen was tiring of him or if he was like Lavi and couldn't get his mind off of the inevitable.

"That's early." Allen mused.

Lavi nodded, "It's two planes though. One from London to Austin, then Austin to where I live. Easier that way."

"Well London's a three hour drive…so we'll have to leave at around half-two just in case."

"What?"

"I'll drive you there. And wait with you at the airport."

Lavi gaped, "Al! You don't have to do that. Honest."

Allen smiled, "Of course I do. You'd be a menace on a train. Besides," he smiled at him, lying back down in his bed, "I want to."

And that sounded pretty final to Lavi. So he reached out and ruffled his hair, calling him _'the bestest'_ and promising to buy him shitty airport coffee. Allen chuckled, swatting his hand away. Lavi lay back down, closing his eye and listening to the silence.

Lavi had realised, or rather he had accepted, during his stay in England that he was rather besotted with Allen Walker.

Whether it was _love _was difficult to say.

Lavi had never been in love, so he didn't know what it felt like. And Lavi wasn't sure whether it was simply being in Allen's immediate presence that caused him to feel what might or might not have been love, but who was he kidding it probably _was_. He decided that he'd wait. If this feeling (probably love) stayed strong while the physical gap between them grew larger and stayed in place longer. If it stayed, while he was in America and working like he always did. If it stayed while Allen was here in England, studying at University.

If it stayed. Lavi decided.

If it stayed.

He'd tell him.

And _that_ sounded pretty final to Lavi.

It was one in the morning on the Sunday of Lavi's departure.

Lavi, Linalee and Allen were sat in the small living area. Lavi's suitcase, carry-on back pack, and coat were waiting out by the door. Lavi and Linalee were watching re-runs of Futurama, and channel hopping in the hopes of finding something, anything, that wasn't teleshopping. Allen was dozing lightly, head resting on Lavi's shoulder. Or as close to Lavi's shoulder as he could get with the height difference. Which was his arm and right pectoral.

"You will come back again, won't you Lavi?" Linalee asked, looking at him through weary yet somehow oddly alert eyes. He smiled, realising how much Linalee and Nalei and even Miranda had grown on him during his short stay.

"Of course, Lina-Lady. Or you, and Nalei and Miranda and Link, are welcome to come hang out with me in the States any time you want. We might not all fit in my apartment though."

Linalee nodded eagerly, "Oh I'd love to visit America, I've never had the opportunity before."

She'd gone slightly starry eyed at the thought, and Lavi wondered how she always remained so positive and upbeat. She was a complete contrast to Kanda, in that respect, but also oddly similar in her fierce loyalty and the way she quickly reprimanded people in the wrong.

"You know…" He mused, "I think my friend Kanda would like you." He winked and Linalee shook her head.

"Lavi Bookman stop trying to set me up with your friends." She reprimanded. Allen's head slid farther onto Lavi's chest.

"Besides, isn't he that really angry guy?"

Lavi laughed loudly, jolting Allen awake who peered around blearily and mumbled something about 'useless pillows' and 'why the hell are we watching My Big Fat Gypsy Wedding?'.

Lavi waved a hand, "Oh! Yu's a big softie really! I just know how to wind him up."

Linalee tilted her head, "Yu?"

"Yeah. That's Kanda's first name. He's Japanese so he tends to go by his last name where possible. I like to wind him up by calling him Yu."

"Yu Kanda?" Allen piped up, wicked grin on his face.

"Oh No! Don't you tell him I told you that! There's no point telling you not to call him Yu, because you won't listen to me. But if Yu knows I told you he'll literally have my head. He has a sword!" Lavi rushed.

Linalee and Allen shared perplexed looks.

"That probably sounded okay to you, uh Lavi. But that was confusing. So I'm going to take it as a go ahead."

Lavi hung his head, "What monster have I created?" he bemoaned.

Linalee and Allen snickered.

They returned to their shitty tv watching, Linalee flicking channels and Lavi not really understanding any of what was on. Much to Allen's dismay they ended back up on _'My Big Fat Gypsy Wedding' _which Linalee delighted in making sarcastic commentary for. Lavi found the whole thing rather surreal.

Allen's head found its way back to his chest. Lavi expected Allen to be asleep again, but when he looked down he found him wide awake and watching the screen with a slight frown. Lavi scooted his arm into a more comfortable position across the back of the sofa.

Lavi was one of those people that seemed to be all long limbs everywhere when it came to sitting, or sleeping or leaning casually against a wall. Lavi was a _sprawler_.

He _sprawled_.

Linalee shuffled around a lot. Changing her seating position haphazardly every few minutes.

Allen curled his legs up onto the sofa. Cuddling into a small spot and staying there.

The three of them sat in companionable silence. And then an alarm went off on Allen's phone, which was charging next to Lavi's in the corner.

"That's our signal." Allen said, slapping his cheeks to wake himself up a little. Lavi stood up, stretching.

"Operation LGBTA is a go!"

Linalee cracked up, "I'm guessing that doesn't stand for: Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender, and Asexual in this case?"

Allen rolled his eyes, pulling on one of his larger, comfier, jumpers. Because of _course _Lavi had come up with an ambiguous acronym for they're adventure.

"Operation Lavi Goes Back To America." He explained.

Linalee pulled him into one of her tight hugs, "I'm going to miss you Lavi. Come back soon, okay."

Lavi returned the hug before stepping back and giving Linalee a mock salute, "Yes Ma'am."

She rose onto her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Lavi pretended to swoon as she turned to Allen, giving him a quick hug.

"Drive safe."

The two of them picked up Lavi's bags, and pushed their way out the door. The cold night air woke them both up. They piled the bags into the boot, and Linalee wished Lavi one final farewell, before they slid into Allen's beat up blue car. Lavi turned in his seat to wave at Linalee, who was stood in the door way, as they trundled up the road and turned off of the street.

Allen had his eyes on the road, concentrating unusually hard for a young man driving on a road with literally no other vehicles on. Oh no wait, there was a motorbike up ahead. And now it was gone, turning right as Allen and Lavi headed for the motorway.

Lavi had his eyes on Allen, watching the young man drive calmly and smoothly. He handled what Lavi had _affectionately _named _'The Rust Bucket'_ with practiced ease. Lavi wondered when the right time was to tell Allen that, while he could drive a car, he much preferred the shiny red motor bike he had locked down in his apartment complex's garage. He wondered when the right time was to tell Allen that he liked to drive said shiny red motor bike, which he had lovingly called _Big Hammer_, really really fast.

Not right now, he decided. Sitting back and fiddling with a stack of CD's.

Nothing caught his fancy.

"Allen you need to get the Rust Bucket equipped with an I-Pod plug in. Please. I mean I _love _DIY SONGS: Disk 1, and That's Christmas 2004." Allen snorted.

"And I do love….Hang on is this The Lord of the Rings soundtrack?" he asked. Allen glanced at the disk in his hands.

"Well not a legitimately legal copy but yes. Yes it is."

Lavi slid it into the CD player, "Well then , let's go to Mordor."

Allen pouted, "Why do I have to be Frodo? I wanted to be Legolas."

"A, far too short to be Legolas. B, don't fit the profile of Merry or Pippin or Sam, or Gimli. C, You're more of a Biblo but he's old as balls in those movies so Frodo will have to do then."

"More of a Bilbo?"

"Yes. So you're adventurous and feisty but you don't seem like it. Also Martin Freeman makes a much more adorable Hobbit that Elija Wood. So yes. Bilbo."

Allen chuckled, "Okay. So I'm Bilbo. Well who are you then?"

"Galadriel." Lavi answered, not missing a beat.

"I'm sorry what?!" Allen cackled, smile cracking across his face.

Lavi beamed, "Well you see. I'm exotic. Gorgeous. Mysterious. And I have great hair, which any Dwarf would want as a gift."

Allen giggled, an adorable little sound that Lavi just adored hearing.

"These are all true facts." He admitted, and holy crap had Allen just openly admitted that he thought Lavi was exotic and gorgeous? Because that's what it sounded like to him. So Lavi was going to take that as what happened. Yes, that was _totally _what just happened.

"But!" Allen added quickly, as he changed lanes, "I still think you're more of a…..hang on if I'm Bilbo does that mean Hobbit characters are open game?"

"Yes, go for it. Hit me."

"Well in that case…I'd say you're more like Fili. But if we had to stick to Lord of the Rings….I guess I'd go Aragorn. But I think Fili's a better fit." Allen decided.

"I can be Fili." Lavi decided, "Fili and Bilbo! Heading to Mordor, on a valiant steed!"

"Fili and Bilbo heading to Heathrow, in the _Rust Bucket_." Allen corrected.

"Buzzkill."

"That's my middle name."

"Allen Buzzkill Walker."

"Say it three times into a mirror and I shall appear, take all your food and ruin your evening."

Lavi laughed lightly, sliding down in his seat. He watched the street lights whiz by, glowing overhead and blocking out the stars. Allen was gently humming along to the music, soft melodic tones sweeping through the car. And Lavi felt happy. Admittedly there was a gnawing sensation in his gut at the thought of leaving Allen behind, of not being able to ruffle his hair or hear him humming while he brewed tea. It was all rather domestic really.

But he was still happy. Because, even if it was only for the shortest time, he'd been able to see Allen in the flesh. He'd been able to give him a hug and marvel at how tiny he was. And even though they were going to be so very far away from each other, they were still close.

And wow, that was _fucking _corny. What was wrong with Lavi this morning? Was it the lack of sleep? It was probably that.

Lavi snorted to himself and Allen gave him an odd look. Lavi waved it off, grinning as he did rustling around in his rucksack. He pulled out a bag a sweets, offering some to Allen who said, "Lavi those are for your flight." But accepted them anyway.

They pulled into the short stay car park at Terminal 5 in record time.

They sat in the car for a few moments. Both wishing they knew what the other was thinking.

"I'm gunna miss you." Lavi blurted out suddenly, making Allen turn to him with wide eyes.

Lavi flushed horribly as Allen smiled at him, "I'm going to miss you too. It'll be weird without all the crazy activity you bring around." And then Lavi reached between the seats and tugged Allen into his arms.

Allen spluttered at the action, blushing furiously.

Allen had never been, as Lavi would put it, a _'touchy-feely' _kind of person. A hand shake? Sure. Brief hug between friends? Why not. Occasionally thumping Nalei in the arm for being an idiot? (Which admittedly was a trait he'd picked up recently from Linalee) Go for it.

Casually having an arm across his shoulders? Not his cup of tea.

Ruffling his hair? Felt lovely, but wasn't something he was generally accepting of people doing on a regular basis.

A tight, awkwardly long hug, which was probably the first of many that day? Rain check.

But weirdly he was relatively okay when Lavi did all of these things. Perhaps it was because he could tell Lavi would never have any ill intent behind his wayward touches. Lavi may tower over him physically, but he was never menacing about it. Lavi might swing an arm across his shoulders, but he was never possessive.

So Allen may have spluttered and blushed and reprimanded Lavi, but he still wrapped his arms around the red head.

He patted him on the back, "You know I'm coming in with you right?" he asked, because it wasn't too much of a push to assume Lavi had forgotten.

Lavi laughed as he pulled away, the sound vibrating through Allen's body and leaving his fingertips trembling.

"I know shorty, but it was a 'just in case' hug."

"I'm not _that _short!" Allen protested as they slipped out of the car. Lavi gave him a look which said 'are you kidding me?' as he popped the boot and pulled his garish orange suitcase free.

"Thank god that offensive monstrosity is leaving." Allen whispered.

He'd taken a dislike to Lavi's suitcase, not only due to the frankly obscene colour but also due to the number of times he'd tripped over the damn thing in the last week. That suitcase was out to get him. Allen wasn't going to let it win.

"You be quiet now. My suitcase is lovely."

Allen scowled at it, folding his arms tightly across his chest. Lavi searched for the correct entrance and headed toward it, slinging his backpack over one shoulder and glancing at Allen to check he was following.

They trailed in behind a group of people, were glanced at briefly by the security at the entrance and then they were in. Lavi headed toward his check in desk. Theoretically he should be able to check in now, hang out with Allen for a while and then precede through Security to the Departure Lounge when he was ready.

Allen tapped him on the shoulder, "I'll go wait over there okay." He gestured at some empty chairs by the wall. Lavi looked confused. Allen gave him a warm smile, "You going to go check in then?"

"I….what if I don't come back?" Lavi asked, eyes wide and deadly serious.

Allen stifled a chuckle, "It's a check in desk Lavi, not the Vietnamese War."

"Less of the sarcasm if you please." Huffed Lavi, puffing out his cheeks and pouting. He made grabby motions with his hands. "Can I at least get a 'just in case' hug?" he asked. Allen shook his head in exasperation.

"You already did that in the car."

"Babe please!" Lavi whined.

"My name's Allen. Go check in."

Lavi bounced from foot to foot, clearly not too eager to leave. Allen wondered what exactly this guy had against goodbyes, he was certainly rather good at hellos. He sighed, and gave Lavi a quick hug.

"Just in case." He muttered, before turning on his heel and fleeing toward the chairs. He heard a young woman make a comment about how 'that was adorable' and her companion confirmed that he and Lavi were 'like an old married couple'. Allen's face burned as he sat down, dutifully staring as his shoes and hiding his hands in his jumper sleeves.

It took an awful long time for Lavi to re-appear in front of him. Allen continued to stare at his shoes, tired and lost in his own thoughts. What he was thinking about, he wasn't all that sure. Because Lavi's orange high-tops appeared in his line of vision and a hand ruffled his hair, and he forgot everything he had just spent so long thinking about. Darn.

It had probably been rather important too.

Darn it.

He looked up at the tall American, who grinned down at him and offered him a hand.

"C'mon. I promised you shitty airport coffee. Shitty airport coffee you shall have."

Allen took his hand and was pulled to his feet, with a little too much force causing him to stumble and trip, smashing his thin nose into Lavi's arm, and Lavi to laugh his ass off at him. Allen huffed and stalked toward the large coffee shop which was way over on the far left, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"At least that suitcase is finally gone."

"What have you got against my suitcase?"

"It tried to _kill me_."

Lavi trotted along behind him, chuckling slightly. Lavi's suitcase had totally not tried to _kill _Allen, Allen was just clumsy with a habit of not looking where he was going. Every time he tripped over it he'd insist Lavi moved it somewhere else, which meant he'd trip over it again because he wasn't expecting it to be where it was.

It had been rather funny actually.

They each ordered a rather large coffee (White Chocolate Mocha for Allen and a Café Latte for Lavi), and cake (Lemon for Allen, Chocolate for Lavi) because it was 6AM and who the hell doesn't want to eat chocolate cake at 6AM.

They sat across from each other at a small table. Allen clutched his ceramic mug with both hands, crossed his legs and sat up straight in the cushioned chair. Lavi rested his chin on one hand and hunched over in his chair, legs spread.

Allen wore a large cream jumper, a pair of simple neat black jeans and black shoes. His hair was tidy around his face, and his skin pale. Lavi wore a green t-shirt, blue jeans which were wearing thin on the knees and his ridiculous orange shoes. His ginger hair was messed up, and his perpetually tanned skin covered in little freckles.

They made a pair of very unlikely friends, based solely on appearance. (And also their coffee orders if you really wanted to look into it like that).

But Lavi was flailing his arms around mid-story, and Allen was sniggering into his coffee mug. Lavi watched Allen with fond eyes as he wiped whipped cream from his upper lip, blushing furiously and snapping angrily at Lavi's comment of, "It could have been a moustache though. It matched your hair."

They spent an hour at that table.

Talking about everything and anything. What Lavi was going to do when he got back. What Allen was going to do for the rest of his holiday. Why Allen ate so much. Why Lavi was excited to catch up with Teen Wolf. Why Allen should start watching Teen Wolf. Why Lavi wound up Kanda so often. How Lavi came by the tiny scar on his left hand (Lawn Ornament accident). What exactly was a 'Lawn Ornament Accident' anyway. Why Allen preferred PC to console. Why Allen should sing more. Why Lavi should sing less.

They had just finished discussing the pros and cons of hover-bikes when Lavi checked his phone.

It was time for him to leave.

"I should get going." Lavi said quietly.

Allen's smile briefly disappeared from his face, a smaller sadder one replaced it. He nodded and stood up, brushing imaginary dust from his thighs. Lavi swung his back pack over his shoulder, picked up his coat, and lead the way out of the coffee shop.

They stopped in front of the Security Gate Lavi needed to precede through.

"Text me when you get there okay?" Allen insisted, looking imploringly up into Lavi's eyes. Lavi nodded affirmative. And was about to give Allen one final goodbye hug, but the younger of the two beat him too it.

A pair of arms wrapped around him, just above his middle. Allen hugged him tight and buried his head into Lavi's chest, not caring how much of a sappy idiot he must look like right now. Lavi returned the hug for a long while, also not caring how he looked to those passing by.

"I'll see you soon." He promised, pulling away and ruffling Allen's hair for the last time in what could be a very long while. Allen nodded fiercely.

"Bye Allen."

"Goodbye Lavi."

Lavi gave him one final, brief hug, before forcing himself to turn away and precede through security.

He didn't look back.

Allen waited, rooted to the spot that Lavi had left him in, hands clutched firmly together in front of his chest. He waited until Lavi had disappeared from view before turning toward the exit and making his way to his empty, cold car.

He started the engine in silence. Carefully removing the CD from the player and switching on the temperamental radio. And then he was on his way back home.

He got caught in the rush hour traffic, and got back just after lunch. He was exhausted and wanted to go to bed, but remained diligently awake for the rest of the day. Linalee took him out for a late lunch and Allen picked up the first series of Teen Wolf from HMV on their way back. He sat in the living room for the rest of the day, watching the show.

Nalei cooked dinner. The four house-mates watched the latest episode of Master Chef.

Eventually Allen went up to his room.

He pulled back the bed covers and found Lavi's grey sweat shirt, the one he wore on their way back from the convention, tucked away in the corner. Allen picked it up and hugged it to his chest.

He most certainly _did not _cry.

Lavi sent Allen a text when he was in a taxi headed to his apartment, but suspected the guy was already fast asleep.

He paid the driver and tugged his suitcase into the building, silently glad that he didn't bump into Reever and therefore didn't have to regale him with tales of his time in England. He picked up his missed post from the little locked box and preceded to the lift. Tired and bleary eyed.

He unlocked his apartment door and dragged his suitcase in.

His apartment was silent and dark as he clicked the door shut behind him.

He flicked on the light, tossed his keys onto the coffee table and slumped onto the sofa. He looked around his lonely apartment, listening to the absence of a soft English accent.

He most certainly _didn't _cry.


	7. Jewish Penicillin

**A Note from the Author: **Oh my god I missed a week. Wow I suck. Sorry. Last week I got my Uni place confirmed and I was so excited and so busy with all that that I just sorta forgot. Oh well. We're back now. This screwed up my fourteen chapter plan, and had to squish in a fifteenth. I was a little worried about this chapter since there is no physical/direct interaction between Lavi and Allen, but the bit where they'd be back together made this a goddamn huge chapter. So _hopefully _this'll be okay.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews and comments so far, they are my life blood.

**Chapter 7: Jewish Penicillin**

It was an awful long time before the two of them met up in the flesh again.

In actuality it was only a few months, but to Lavi it felt like years.

Okay so that was a slight exaggeration.

He saw Allen pretty much every week. Since Lavi was now a regular on Allen's livestreams he would catch up with the British gamer at least once a week unless something came up, which it often didn't. Because Lavi lead a shockingly unexciting life.

They were playing on the stream mid-June.

Allen was running through Skyrim, having just finished a furious online shooter with Lavi. Lavi was idly playing his own game in silence, making comments on Allen's gameplay every now and then. Lavi quite enjoyed being able to play a game in peace without having to narrate or comment on it. It was relaxing.

Lavi was boiling alive in his apartment. With the windows thrown open and dressed in a pair of baggy shorts and a tank top, hair pushed off of his sweaty forehead with a green bandana. He took a swig of cold lemonade and wiped his sweaty hands on his shorts before picking up his controller.

Allen was sat in his room, the sound of rain rushing past the windows. Hunkered down in a grey sweatshirt with hot tea waiting patiently on his desk.

It was at times like these that Lavi realised how truly far away from each other the two of them were.

Allen stretched his arms above his head and Lavi noticed something very _familiar _about the sweatshirt he was wearing. An evil smirk broke out across his face as Allen took a swig of tea.

"You know. I was wondering where that sweatshirt went." He said pointedly.

Allen choked on his tea and his face burned bright red. He tried to play it off as if he was surprised by this revelation, but Lavi could tell he wasn't really. And silently he thought the Allen looked absolutely adorable in his sweatshirt.

"_O-oh? Is this yours?"_

"I must've left it when I visited."

"_You must have. I guess I j-just thought it was mine."_

"Of course you did." Lavi replied sarcastically, watching Allen shift nervously in his seat. "I mean a men's American Medium sweatshirt would totally be yours right?" He grinned deviously at Allen, who hung his head in his hands.

"_I hate you."_ He mumbled.

"Nah."

Of course the Laven shippers had been thrilled to find out Allen liked to wear one of Lavi's sweatshirts. Of course they blew the whole thing _way _out of proportion. And of course Lavi loved every second of it. And if he changed his computer background to a frankly gorgeous drawing of an anime-esque Allen wearing nothing but said sweatshirt, well no one needed to know.

Except everyone knew because he made sure to include it in a couple of _his _streams (since he'd occasionally stream at the same time as Allen so that the viewers could see what was going on at both ends).

To his credit Allen had responded well. Replacing his picture of Timcampy (the little golden ball thing) with fanart of the two of them doing…._indecent _things dressed as their Minecraft skins. Which were now wearing co-ordinating black and silver outfits much to the fangirls delights.

July brought about heat wave after heat wave. And Lavi spent most of his time trying not to melt into the floor. Allen spent most of his time laughing at him.

Allen made a point to comment on Lavi's 'supposed cooking ability' one evening.

"_Look I have never seen you cook." _Allen said plainly, looking at Lavi incredulously through the webcam. Lavi looked offended.

"I never had the opportunity to cook when I was at your house." He replied, folding his arms and slouching back against the headboard of his bed. The laptop rested neatly on his thighs.

"_Fair point. But I have also never seen you with anything that resembles home cooked food." _He pointed out.

"I don't exactly have time to whip up a three course meal before or during one of the Streams Al. And you never call when I'm eating." He replied, a plan of action forming in his head.

"_Oh like I believe that." _Allen replied cheekily, and Lavi was forcefully reminded how much he really _did _like this guy. Damn it. What had his plan been again? Ah yes.

"Tell me to cook something."

"_I…What?"_

"Tell me to cook something, anything. I'll do it, record it, and put it on YouTube for the world to see how oh so wrong you are about me Allen Walker."

"_Okay. Uh. How about Pork Buns?"_

Lavi rolled his eyes, "I'll make pork buns but give me something harder please?" he winked at the end of his innuendo, drawing the please out into a low whine that made Allen flush. Lavi briefly wondered if Allen was concerned by all the flirting Lavi had been shooting his way recently.

"_Jewish Penicillin." _Allen stated after a few moments of silence.

"I'm sorry what now?"

A nasty little grin settled on Allen's face, _"Google it." _He whispered into the microphone before abruptly ending the call and leaving Lavi alone to his thoughts. What on earth was 'Jewish Penicillin'? Oh dear. Lavi had accepted a challenge from an evil master mind.

But Lavi wasn't about to let him win.

Allen was sat in one of his lecture halls taking notes dutifully when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

He glanced up at the people surrounding him and quickly unlocked his phone under the desk, glancing at the screen briefly to make sure it was no one important. One new message from Lavi Bookman blinked on his screen.

He smiled, locking the phone and mentally making a note to read the message at the end of the lecture. Which should be any minute now if the fidgeting around him was anything to go by.

Ten minutes later Allen was out the doors and walking across campus. Waving goodbye to Lou-Fa who he knew had a terrible crush on him, but didn't seem to understand that he just _wasn't _interested. He tugged his phone out of his pocket and read Lavi's text.

_2:43pm [Lavi Bookman]: I told you I could cook._

Allen's heart jumped and he grinned widely in a way that must have looked weird to those around him. He knew what that meant. Allen picked up the pace and jogged the five minute walk back to his house. Unlocking the door and slipping of his chequered shoes, he skipped up the stairs and collapsed down in front of his computer screen.

He tugged off his jacket as the screens booted up. He loaded YouTube and checked his subscriptions.

_Let's Vlog: Lavi Can Cook_

Allen stared at the video thumbnail. He wasn't sure what to expect of this video, so he tentatively pulled on his headphones and clicked on the thumbnail. Lavi's kitchen lit up his screen. A few seconds passed before Lavi skidded into frame, grinning from ear to ear.

"_Hey there guys! Now this is going to be a bit of a strange video." _He rested his elbows on the counter and stared directly at the camera.

"_You see. I have this dear, adorable, tiny English friend who is under the impression that I, the great Lavi Bookman, can't cook. So I asked him to give me something to cook, to prove to him my abilities as a chef."_

Allen rolled his eyes, but grinned.

"_First off he said Pork Buns. I know right. Lame. But then, then he said 'Jewish Penicillin'. And it took me a while to find it Allen. But I did it. I fucking did it. So yes. Here is a video of me cooking."_

The screen cut to Lavi standing over the counter, knife in hand. He was deseeding a chilli and explaining what he was doing as he went. There were plenty of cuts and transitions, but Lavi made sure to show each stage clearly. Occasionally making comments like:

"_Look at that Allen."_

"_Bet you didn't think I could make dough huh?"_

"_Now who can't cook eh? Look at me steaming these buns."_

Allen chuckled his way through the first five minutes and then the video cut to Lavi leaning on the counter staring at the camera. He waved his hands to the plate of Pork Buns beside him.

"_And there you have it. Pork Buns. But Allen didn't want just Pork Buns, oh no. So here you have Jewish Penicillin."_

Lavi was back by the chopping board, cutting up onions and trying his darndest not to tear up. Which Allen though was kind of cute. The red head wiped his eyes and switched to a carrot. He sniffed away tears.

"_Now it took me a fuckin long time to figure out what the hell Allen meant. But I found it." _He switched over to a potato, and Allen marvelled at how fast he was working.

"_Jewish Penicillin is a broth with vegetables and noodles. The one I'm making also has chicken and omelette in it because I'm a fat ass. Just like my dear friend Al."_

Allen laughed at the video. He couldn't believe the crazy guy had actually gone and made a cooking video _just _to prove to Allen that he could in fact cook. Allen decided he had to call Lavi as soon as he was done with this video.

Lavi was staring at the camera again, bowl of broth sat neatly next to the Pork Buns.

"_And that, my fellow Librarians, was me proving that I can cook. I expect a lengthy apology Allen." _

Just before the video ended a short clip of Lavi swearing loudly and bouncing round the kitchen was played. The idiot burnt his hand on the pan. Allen sighed in a way that made him sound like a love stricken teenager and called Lavi up on skype.

The ginger American answered. Smirk on his face, eating a Pork Bun. Allen burst out laughing, he really should have expected that.

"_Morning Al." _Lavi chimed as Allen wiped away tears.

"Afternoon." He replied.

"_Are you here for that lengthy apology I mentioned?" _Lavi asked, polishing of a bun and reaching for another. Allen giggled and shook his head.

"You're insane. Actually insane. I can't believe you did that."

"_I never back down from a challenge Al. You should know that by now." _

"God you're mental Lavi. Absolutely mental."

"_That's why you love me." _Lavi quipped.

Allen had to stop himself from saying that: yes, yes that was exactly why he loved him. Because that was a conversation for another day. Not for the middle of a Tuesday afternoon while Lavi rudely stuffed his face and Allen attempted to choke out an adequate apology through his laughter.

Lavi's twenty-seventh Birthday came and went without great fanfare.

His grandpa called him around midday like he did every year to ask how he was and what he'd been doing. Since his grandfather was nearly always busy they didn't often get a chance to talk. Lavi may have mentioned Allen one too many times but Panda didn't seem to mind. Lavi had finally hung up the phone after _promising _he'd come down for Christmas. He put the phone down with a sigh and collapsed onto the sofa, folding his arm over his eyes.

His mobile phone beeped at him. And he groaned because really Lavi wasn't all that fond of all the pointless 'Happy Birthday' messages. He'd got one from Kanda which had made him chuckle since he could tell Noise had practically _forced _him to send it. And really the messages from the fans were lovely, as were the ones from friends but replying to them all was tiring.

He picked up his phone anyway and glanced at the message.

_13:24 [Allen Buzzkill Walker]: !Happy Birthday! Try not to break a hip! I'll call you tomorrow since you'll probably be out this evening right?_

Lavi replied by telling Allen that _he _was the one who looked like an old man, and that yes calling him tomorrow would be a good idea.

Lavi forcibly dragged Kanda, Krory, Daisya, Noise and his mate Doug from school down to one of the bars. It was his birthday and he was going to have at least a few drinks that someone else was going to pay for.

"So how was England?" Noise asked over drinks, because Lavi hadn't seen him since he got back. Lavi was sat opposite a grumpy Kanda, who was next to Noise. Daisya and Doug sat at a right angle to them. And Krory was next to him.

"Oh it was great Noise!" Lavi cried jovially, which made Kanda roll his eyes. "The convention was great. London was great. There was this bitchy old woman on the Underground but eh whatever man. Allen was great. His friends were great. Everything was-"

"Great?" Daisya cut across, cackling.

Lavi reached across Doug and thumped him.

"Who's Allen?" Doug asked, since he'd missed out on a lot of what was going on recently with Lavi. He _was _getting married next year after all.

Before he had a chance to reply, Kanda answered for him.

"He's the Rabbit's twelve year old British boyfriend." He sneered.

"R-really?"

"He's _not _my boyfriend Yu! And he's _nineteen_!"

"Do not call me that!" Kanda snapped. Daisya cackled at his brother which earned him a hard whack across the head. Noise sighed and Doug looked so confused it was almost worrying. Krory was chuckling silently.

"Not your boyfriend _yet, _right Lavi?" Krory added quietly, Lavi had forgotten the guy could be as much of a menace as Kanda but at least he was nice about it.

"Krory-kins! Don't you turn on me too!" he wailed.

"Oh come on! We all know you've got a thing for the midget." Kanda snapped, and it would have seemed unkind to anyone else but Lavi was used to it. Plus it was very true. But he had a plan, he was biding his time. He _needed _to do this right otherwise he might lose Allen as a friend and he _couldn't _even begin to think how he'd bare pain like that.

"Yu! It's my _birthday _leave me and my love life alone." He whined. But then he perked up, remembering something.

"Acutally!" he began, staring pointedly at Kanda who did not like the sound of that at all. "Actually. One of Allen's friends, Linalee, would be _perfect _for you." This caused the rest of their company to laugh loudly as Kanda growled at Lavi from across the table.

"C'mon Yu! You need a lovely lady in your life! Maybe you'll finally mellow out eh?" Lavi felt a hand grip around his throat and he waved his hands in surrender, grinning at the frankly furious Japanese man. Kanda reluctantly released his grip and sat back in his chair, huffing.

The rest of the evening preceded in a similar fashion.

Lavi crashed back into his apartment with the help of Reever, who lived on the ground floor and actually ran pretty much everything around here. The man deposited him on the sofa and disappeared into Lavi's small kitchen, fetching him a glass of water.

"Drink that." He instructed, "And don't do anything stupid."

"Reever! When have I _ever _done anything stupid?"

The Australian rolled his eyes and left Lavi's apartment.

Lavi diligently downed the water and then felt very lonely. So he picked up his phone and called Allen, because he didn't know what else to do. Much to his surprise, the young man answered.

"_L-lavi?" _the Brit groaned, and somewhere in Lavi's mind he realised that Allen was on the other side of the world and was probably meant to be asleep.

"The one and only."

"_I…it's four in the morning. What do you want?"_

"Can't a guy just call his best-friend for the sake of it?"

"_Not at four in the morning." _

Allen yawned.

"I'm sorry Allen. Honest." He added at Allen's snort. He sighed, leaning back into the sofa and staring at the ceiling.

"_Lavi? Are you okay?" _Allen asked worry creeping into his tired voice which made Lavi's heart swell just a little.

"I just…I guess I just wanted someone to talk to. And you were the first person that came to mind." He admitted, wondering whether he was melancholy because he was lonely, because he'd had a little too much to drink or because he was nearly thirty.

It could honestly be any of the three.

Maybe all three at once.

"_Well I did say you could always talk to me. Which admittedly I regret saying now." _Allen quipped, making Lavi laugh. He thought he heard the sound of duvet covers shifting Allen cracking his toes, which he did every so often.

"_How was your birthday?" _Allen asked.

"Unremarkable." Lavi replied and Allen scoffed. The sound of a door opening reached Lavi through the phone and Allen's voice lowered slightly.

"_Oh come now Lavi. I'm sure you had a good time really. What did you do?" _

"Called Panda. Opened cards. Went out for drinks. Tried to set Kanda up with Linalee."

Allen laughed, _"I bet that went well." _Lavi heard the sound of a kettle boiling.

"Super well. He totally _didn't _try to strangle me or anything."

"_What a dick." _Allen grumbled, and Lavi was honestly surprised by that. He didn't take Allen to be the sort of person to judge someone without knowing them all that well.

"Ah he's not that bad. Just short tempered."

"_He sounds like a dick to me."_

"He cares really. Just really really _really _deep down inside."

Allen chuckled and took a sip of what Lavi assumed was tea, the tell-tale creak of the stairs told Lavi that he was walking back up to his room.

"_So how does it feel being twenty-seven?" _Allen asked, the sound of the same door closing again and Lavi wondered why Allen even put up with his nonsense.

"I'm nearly thirty Allen." Lavi sighed. Much to his displeasure Allen giggled at him.

"_And I'm nearly twenty. Anything else blindingly obvious you'd like to state?" _

"It's not the same Al. I'm nearly thirty. _Thirty_ Allen."

"_And you'll still be the same idiot you were last year." _

Lavi smiled. Because that had probably been what he wanted, or at least needed to hear. Being thirty wouldn't change him. And it wouldn't change how Allen thought of him. He heard Allen yawn.

"Sorry for calling. I didn't think really."

"_Hm? Oh it's okay. You never do." _Lavi heard the smirk in that.

Allen tugged him into a conversation about what had happened to him that day, what he got for his birthday (money mostly), what he was going to buy with said money, reminded him to pick up his fan-mail because that would cheer him up, and told him that they'd have a birthday celebration on the stream this week.

Lavi was in the middle of explaining how they could do Cards Against Humanity online, in a very roundabout way, when he checked the clock.

"Oh god. I've been talking to you for almost an hour."

"_I'm not that bad."_

"No no. I mean. You should go back to sleep Al." he insisted. Allen's voice was clouded by weariness.

"_That doesn't sound like such a bad idea."_

"Goodnight Al."

"_Night Lavi."_

"Hey Allen?"

"_Hm?"_

"Thanks."

"_It's what I'm here for. Talk to you soon yeah?"_

"Yeah."

And if Lavi fell asleep that night with a grin on his face, cradling his phone to his chest, no one needed to know. And if his phone glowed dimly in the dark and was locked onto that picture he took of Allen while he was asleep, well….no one needed to know about that either.

September brought about Allen's second year in university and Lavi became obsessed with re-reading every book he owned. Which was a lot of books. Allen informed him he was like a crazy-old-cat-lady but with books instead of cats. Lavi told him to wait until he visited, then it'd look even worse.

October involved Lavi playing horror games for the whole month, in honour of Halloween. It also involved Allen laughing at him every-time he called on Skype. Lavi would sit there with this terrified look in his eyes and jump at every sound, Allen would laugh and remind him that this _had _been his idea.

In November Lavi prepared a _'Lord of the Rings Evening'_ in honour of _The Hobbit _which would be coming out in cinemas very soon.

He'd gone out and brought snacks that fit the theme (mini ring-doughnuts, short bread which would do as Lembas Bread and 'Firey-Hot-Chilli-Chips') and dug out his tankards because of course Lavi owned medieval tankards.

He was talking to Allen on Skype in his room, waiting for Kanda and Krory to turn up.

"_You managed to get Kanda to agree to this?" _Allen asked.

It was late over in England but Allen had been having some issues with his sleep schedule recently and had decided to stay up all Friday night in the hopes that he'd then be able to wake up earlier than 1pm on Sunday. Linalee had suggested it, and Allen was all for it, so Lavi wasn't _too _worried by it.

"Kanda's actually _really _into Lord of The Ring- I _know right _weird." Lavi explained, Allen looked disbelieving. "Hopefully they'll be here soon…"

"_I should probably get going then."_

"No! No no no. You stay." Lavi insisted. Allen tilted his head to the side, he was wearing Lavi's sweatshirt again.

"_Uhm. But you're going to be watching films?"_

"Movies, Allen. And yeah. But I can just sit my laptop on the couch and you can watch too."

Allen gave him a look.

"Yeah yeah _I know _that's not my _best _idea. But it's better than sitting on your own for hours right?"

Before he had time to complain there was a knock on Lavi's door.

"Stay." Lavi instructed before bouncing over to the door. Krory entered with a timid smile and Kanda entered with a scowl. Lavi beamed at both of them.

"You guys set everything up, I gotta go do a few things." Lavi abandoned Krory and Kanda by the door, glancing back to check at least _one _of them was setting up the film. He spied Kanda sliding the disk into the player.

He grabbed the chilled beers out of the fridge and deposited them by the side of the sofa along with his favourite bottle opener (a metal Minecraft pick axe). Kanda scowled at them.

"You better have bought decent beer this time Rabbit." He grumbled.

"Only the best for you my dear." Lavi teased. "One second."

He skipped merrily into his room where he was glad to see Allen was still on the call. He glanced up from whatever he had been doing on his PC and watched nervously as Lavi unplugged the laptop and scooped the cable into his arms.

Lavi quickly plugged it in in the main room, earning curious looks from both Krory and Kanda who had settled on opposite ends of the sofa. Lavi always sat in the middle. He liked the middle.

Lavi grabbed the laptop and turned it to face away from his chest.

"_Lavi I really don't thin-" _Allen began to protest but it was too late. Lavi had already walked into the living area. Kanda and Krory were staring straight at him. Lavi couldn't see Allen but he guessed the guy was probably shifting around nervously in his chair.

"Krory, Kanda this is Allen Walker." He pointed at the screen.

"Allen this is Arystar Krory and Kanda Yu." He pointed at Krory and Kanda respectively.

"_Uhm. H-hello. Nice to meet you." _Allen squeaked timidly.

"Nice to meet you too Allen." Krory replied politely, although he still appeared to be slightly confused by the whole situation. Lavi knew Krory would like him. Krory was an absolute sweetheart. He _looked _like something out of a B-Horror Movie, but he was a total softie with a love of plants.

Kanda on the other hand.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked, gesturing at the beaming Lavi and the video feed of Allen.

"This is us having a 'Lord of the Rings night'." Lavi explained like it was the simplest thing in the world, placing the laptop down on the coffee table and opening a bottle of beer per person.

"_I did try to stop him." _Allen added, looking between Lavi and Kanda.

"No one asked you short arse." Kanda snapped. Lavi sat back, snickering, and handed a tankard of beer to a rather nervous looking Krory. Lavi knew Allen wouldn't stand for that.

"_My name is Allen." _Allen said clearly, eyebrows drawing together in anger.

"Did I fucking ask?" Kanda added.

"_It's two syllables. Even you can manage that right?" _Allen sneered sarcastically.

Lavi was enjoying this far too much. Bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Don't talk to me like that you brat."

"_Oh piss of you twat."_

"What did you call me?" Kanda hissed.

"_Well I called you a twat because you're a twat."_

"I will _murder _you."

"_How are you planning to do that from America?"_

"Go the fuck away."

"_Technically I'm not even there."_

Krory looked at Lavi in desperation. So Lavi stifled his laughter, picked up the laptop and sat it across his folded legs, angled toward the TV which was currently looping the menu for _The Fellowship of The Ring_.

"Now now children. Play nice, we have three films to get through this evening." He insisted, subtly turning Allen's volume down slightly so that any comments he might make had less chance of reaching Kanda's ears.

Kanda grumbled under his breath. But sat quietly as the film began to roll.

Lavi couldn't see what Allen was doing, but he suspected that the guy was probably _not _paying attention whole heartedly to the film. He probably couldn't see it all that well. But he chipped in now and then on the back of Lavi's commentary and was _definitely _trying to goad Kanda into another fight.

"_Long hair on men just looks terrible. Don't you think Kanda?" _

That had been Lavi's favourite comment so far, he'd had to excuse himself for a few moments while he bent over the kitchen counter, stifling his laughter with his hand and wiped the grin off of his face.

Luckily Kanda either couldn't hear him over the sounds of Middle Earth, or he chose to ignore him. Lavi didn't think it was the first as every time Allen's soft voice filtered through the speakers Kanda's eyebrow twitched.

Lavi was having a whale of a time. The only thing that would have made this experience better was if it was _actually _Allen sat on his lap and not the burning hot underside of a laptop. But hey, you don't always get everything you want right?

Once _The Fellowship _was over Lavi stood up to stretch, checking out of the corner of his eye that Allen was still around. Which he was. He was focused on his second screen, the video editing software he used reflected in his shining grey eyes.

Kanda disappeared into the bathroom, stomping off and scowling. Lavi spied Allen rolling his eyes. As Kanda returned Allen disappeared from the screen, standing from his chair and tiptoeing out the door. Lavi set up the next film because he was absolutely mental and had decided that they were trying to get through all three films in one evening with little to no breaks.

"Uh. Lavi?" Krory asked timidly, "Why exactly have you still got Allen on the skype call?"

"Because he's all on his own, and I wanted him to join in the fun." Lavi elaborated, slumping back into the sofa and turning to the menu.

"Oh because this is _so _much fun." Kanda added sarcastically.

"Oh shush now Yu. We all know you love Lord of the Rings."

"Do _not _call me that!" Kanda snapped.

"But it _so much cuter _than Kanda." Lavi insisted.

After a few beers, three horrendously long films, Kanda calling Allen a brat again, far too many mini-doughnuts on Lavi's part, a conversation between Krory and Allen about Krory's flower-business, teasing Krory about his girlfriend and employee Eliade, Allen having another argument with Kanda, a whole _twenty minutes _of Lavi's 'Gandalf Impressions' and _another _argument between Kanda and Allen, the night was finally over.

Kanda stomped out of Lavi's apartment, flipping off Allen as he went. Who stuck his tongue out and called out _"Get a haircut!" _at Kanda's retreating back. Lavi was ecstatic. See his two friends fight it out like a couple of kids should not have made him ecstatic, but it did anyway.

Krory scurried out a few minutes later, saying his polite goodbyes.

It was a little after 11PM, which meant it was a little after 4AM in England. Allen was still sat at his desk, diligently keeping himself awake. Lavi cleaned everything up before flopping down onto the sofa, sprawling out. He plugged his headphones in and isolated himself from his side of the world, letting the sounds of Allen's room filter into his ears.

Allen watched him with an amused smile.

"Well that was fun."

"_Lavi that was a disaster."_

"It's a shame you weren't actually here."

"_If I'd actually been there. There would have been bloodshed."_

"Exactly. That would have been so funny."

Allen rolled his eyes and returned to his editing. Lavi lounged about on the sofa, picking up his phone and checking his emails. Oh good, Allen's Christmas and birthday present had been dispatched from Amazon. His latest video had gone down well. Spam. Spam. Rubbish. Panda reminding him to return the books he borrowed when he visited. More spam. Christmas sales. Christmas ideas.

"Hey babe."

"_It's Allen."_

"Yeah. That's what I said. What's everyone on your end doing for Christmas?"

"_Why?"_

"Curious, and Christmas is fantastic."

Lavi loved Christmas.

He wasn't religious so he didn't love it for those reasons. No. Lavi loved Christmas because when he was growing up nearly everyone had been happy at Christmas. The kids waited for Father Christmas, those really annoying songs that made you grin played in the shops, families met up, there were lights in the trees, there was great food, you got to wear cosy jumpers, and there were crackers, and terrible paper crowns, and bad jokes and he loved it.

Allen chuckled, glancing at Lavi briefly before returning his attention to the screen. Eyes tired, but he was still awake. Little guy hadn't given in yet.

"_Well Nalei's heading up to Middlesbrough to see his family. Linalee's going down to Cheltenham to stay with her brother and I'm pretty sure Miranda's going with her. I'm not sure about Link….and I think Tyki has this big thing with his extended family."_

He listed off the people Lavi had either met or at least knew by association. Every one of his house-mates was headed off a few days before Christmas until a week after New Years. But he missed one person out. Lavi sat up a little straighter, leaning ever so slightly toward the screen.

"What about you?"

"_What about me?"_

"What are you doing?"

Allen smiled, _"Oh. I'm staying here."_

"You're not fucking serious?" Lavi asked incredulously, Allen nodded gently in reply turning in his seat to face the red-head. Lavi gaped at him and Allen raised his hands in surrender.

"_Look I know what you're thinking. I get it. I'll be on my own. It's Christmas and my Birthday and New Years. But I didn't want to spend it with Cross this year you know…." _He trailed off, shrugging his shoulders and pulling the folds of Lavi's sweatshirt tight across his arms.

"_I don't mind."_

"I won't allow it." Lavi declared after a few moments deliberation. Allen started and looked confused, then realisation dawned on his face. He scooted forward in his chair, stern look in his eyes.

"_Lavi. No. I'm honestly fi-"_

"Too late I've made up my mind. I can't be there for Christmas, I need to see Panda, but New years-"

"_Lavi. Stop."_

"New Years! I could make it for New Years if I booked now and-"

"_Lavi, please you don't ha-"_

"That's what I'll do. I'll go to Panda's for Christmas and then make it to yours for New Years. I can-"

"_Lavi!" _Allen shouted. He was glaring at Lavi, and glancing quickly at his bedroom door. He was probably worried about waking the others up. He folded his arms and pinned Lavi with a stare.

"_Lavi. You do not have to do that. I'm fine on my own. Spend time with your Grandfather. I'm fine." _He insisted.

Lavi thought about listening to him. Lavi thought about apologising for his over-eager ideas and promising that he wouldn't come. That he'd leave Allen to his own devices. But then he looked at Allen, sat alone in his room, headphones on, wrapped in a sweatshirt that wasn't his own, face pale, hair glowing in the light, bags under his gorgeous grey eyes. And he couldn't.

Lavi couldn't.

He _couldn't _leave Allen on his own. On his own over Christmas, and his twentieth birthday _and _New Years. He couldn't bear the thought of Allen sitting alone next to a Christmas tree, but he couldn't be there to for him then. Because he _promised _Panda he'd visit him, and he hadn't seen Panda in almost a year.

So he would do the next best thing.

He'd leave on the twenty-seventh. He'd arrive at Heathrow. He'd get to Allen's for New Years because he _was not _leaving Allen alone. Because he was completely head over heels for this guy and he couldn't stand to think of him being alone when he himself was so happy.

"Allen." He started gently, "I can't leave you on your own. I _can't_. Look, I'd only be coming back to my apartment and spending New Years alone anyway."

He stared at Allen imploringly.

"Please," he begged. "Please let me come and stay with you over New Years."

Allen stared right back at him for a good five minutes before he sighed gently and looked down at his lap.

"_Okay." _He whispered, glancing back up at Lavi with what might have been the tiniest hint of a smile.

Lavi's heart thumped dangerously in his chest, doing back-flips and making him feel giddy. He beamed, green eyes bright. And if he'd been there, he would have wrapped Allen up in a hug and spun him around. Or ruffled his hair.

Instead he clapped his hands together, and bounced slightly on the spot.

"Thank You, Allen."

Allen turned red, whipping his head to the side and staring pointedly at anything but Lavi's grinning face. They sat in silence for a while, and Lavi thought he heard birds on Allen's end but it might have been his imagination.

Lavi began tapping away on his laptop searching for the best deal on a plane ticket, because while Lavi was lucky enough to be financially sound that didn't mean he couldn't try save a few bucks here and there. Allen was humming gently under his breath, a soft tune that sounded like a lullaby. Smooth and soft Allen's hums calmed Lavi's heart and made him feel safe. Lavi watched him type away at him computer, tired and bleary eyed.

He was going to see Allen again soon.

They'd been apart from each other for nearly eight months now and Lavi was pining. He needed to be close to Allen again. It was all well and good talking to each other through the web, but it wasn't quite the same.

It just wasn't the same.


End file.
